Redux
by 4persephone
Summary: Co-Written with Cincoflex. In which Pepper and Tony deal with unfinished business.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait a minute. The redhead's your secretary? Man isn't that a little bit…well, awkward, under the circumstances? I mean no offense but I can't imagine regularly spending eight hours a day, five days a week with someone I once took to bed."

Tony's on his third glass of bourbon when Edward Simek speaks. The comment makes him choke, and he turns to blink repeatedly at the other man. "Uhm . . . Excuse me?"

Eddie motions to the woman dancing just across the way. "Your secretary. I'm just a little surprised that you kept her around even after you slept with her." Simek's eyes follow Pepper as she moves across the ballroom floor. "On the other hand, maybe I would too, for a constant view of those legs . . ."

"Pepper Potts is a P.A. Eddie, not a secretary, and unless you want a stiletto to your face, I suggest you never forget that when speaking to her directly." Tony's voice is wry, but there's also an edge of sharpness to his words.

The redheaded man laughs, "I suppose I can't entirely blame you. She does have a great ass, and it's nice to have a pretty package along with actual brains."

Tony's eyes narrow and his fist tightens around the tumbler a little.

Simek pushes on, all but oblivious. "Or am I misinterpreting? Do you two actually have an on again off again thing going? Because considering the lustage that occurred the night you met, I would totally understand. I've never seen anyone ping your radar so fast."

"Eddie you need to lay off the booze. It's making you obnoxious."

"Easy Stark . . . it's not like I have any intention of poaching or anything. Hot or not, well you did have her in your limo for over six hours. And dude I remember how adventuresome you could be back in those days. Anything left after six hours would feel like sloppy seconds to me."

Tony sets down his glass and turns to face his friend. He's suddenly angry on a level that actually surprises him a little. "Eddie , Pepper's a damn good employee and her reputation is everything to her so don't go spreading rumors. Not only are we not lovers, we never have been . . . for the record I've never even kissed her."

Eddie Simek stares at him several moments, then starts to laugh uproariously. "God, Man . . . are you telling me you really don't remember?! Spring break, dude. That club on Myrtle Beach that had just opened up." Simek glances over at Pepper, "She was in this itty bitty dress . . . and totally ready to party . . . you barely even bought her a drink." The man leers almost sickeningly. "And if you doubt me man, well I'm a photographer, remember? I've still got dozens of pictures at my place that prove it."

Tony stares at his friend a moment, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Because he knows what Eddie looks like drunk, and he knows what he looks like lying.

He doesn't look like either of the above right now.

Still it's impossible, "Right, of course, just go ahead and email me those."

Eddie sighs, "What you think I'm pulling your leg? I work behind a lens, Tony--it's my frick'n job to remember faces. And in her case - asses. No doubt, stud--she was the one you snorgled and then some that damned first night."

Tony lets his jaw work a bit, frantically skimming back over the years, over the many, many women. "You don't . . . say."

Eddie snorts. "I DO say--but hell, working for you, she's probably too in awe to mention it--unless she did a little repeat during her job interview, am I right?"

Tony opens his mouth, then closes it. "No. I...We're not…" He reaches up to rub his forehead. "You say this happened the first day we were there?"

Eddie shrugs. "First or maybe the second...who actually kept track of time in those days? I'll never forget the way you reacted to her though. I was half surprised you didn't bring her back inside with you after . . . because with that kind of chemistry, you usually kept them around at least a few days." Simek shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "You were hitting the booze pretty hard though, if I remember. And hell I think you had even tried a little bit of E the night before, so maybe you started puking or something after. It's not the first time a chick didn't hang around when presented with one of your hangovers."

Tony looks at him hard, then rubs a hand over his face. "You . . . you're serious about this, all, aren't you?"

Eddie claps him on the shoulders. "Six hours man, and you came back looking like you'd been to nirvana." He glances over at Pepper and waggles an eyebrow. "Hell by my memory, buddy, it may be to your advantage to get . . . uhm . . . 'reacquainted.'"

His friend is looking at him funny though, and it makes him wonder how much his expression is giving away, and so Tony shoots him a suddenly confident smile and gives a little, knowing swing of his head.

"Ohhh, Oh, wait *that* one! You know, I _do_ remember," He puts on his sunglasses, "Early college, yes, but definitely good times."

Eddie laughs heartily. "Always did like the firecrackers, and she looks like a doozy. Seriously, if I were you, I'd get going and nail her again--she can only have gotten better over the years, know what I mean?" His friend raises an eyebrow... "So . . . real or bottle redhead?"

Tony snorts. "Wouldn't you like to know. Now let's change the subject: old rules still apply - no even speculative poaching. You want a love life Simek, go find one and stop living vicariously off mine."

Eddie points his finger at Tony, pretending to shoot him. "Geez, half the dicks in this country live vicariously through you and your lays, Stark. Still--" Eddie looks longingly towards where Pepper is still moving on the dance floor, "--totally hot, buddy. Totally hot."

Tony forces himself to smile then reach up and smack Simek on the back of the head. "Knock it off you're gonna get drool all over the floor. Look the charity auction is starting in just a few minutes and you were going to bid on that old comic book, right?"

His friend visibly brightens. "Who fucking wouldn't? First addition Stark. In mint condition. I'm headed over there no to drool. Do you want to come with me? Or are you going to stay here and scope out the ladies?"

He probably should, Tony acknowledges, to keep up the guise that Eddie hasn't managed to completely floor him. Right now though, he's not even sure he's capable of maintaining the careless guise. So he waves his friend off and stay to watch Pepper dance.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

The pictures are in his inbox the following morning. It was her, all right, and Tony feels the alarm surging through his chest as he studies them carefully. Pepper just looks so---fuck it, _young_. With all the innocence in her face of a girl of maybe sixteen or seventeen. The lighting had sucked in the club, and Eddie's arm hadn't been steady, but the focus was sharp enough to show her freckles, and the little embarrassed smirk she work when something amused her.

Pepper Potts, girl-child of the Spring Break. Tony feels like howling.

He also feels a little sick to his stomach.

These picture show some pretty intense lip locking. Eddie was right judging by the progression they'd . . .

What?

Part of him is scared right now. Another part of him is furious, because God, it has to be almost fifteen years ago - eight of which they'd worked together on a daily basis. They'd . . . something . . . and even though they're friends now she's never said a single. fucking. word.

How dare she keep that kind of secret. She should have told him what had happened.

Six _hours_ . . . Oh God . . . . that was not a drive through session either. They'd . . . and she'd never brought it up.

Unless . . . . Oh God, he hadn't remembered. But did she even actually know that, or in some fucking messed up way does she think she's following his lead?

"Everyone knows how you are with women." Wasn't what she'd said to him out on that balcony. It had been a embaressed acknowledgement of the in an out approach he'd assumed she'd observed him use again and again while handling his women.

In and out. Completely impersonal. No acknowledgement of what had happened after.

But she'd gotten to keep her job.

That thought leaves a lump in his chest bigger than the arc reactor. Tony lets his fingers touch the slender figure in the photo, and he fights the urge to pick it up. Had he . . . ruined her? Used her and left her, as one of the first in his swath? Taught her the first painful lesson about the less desirable male of the species?

He would have hated any man who'd broken Pepper's heart--was it possible that man was himself?

Not to even mention the time involved: _six hours _in the back of a limo. He had never been vanilla . . . this left too many possibilities.

How far had he pushed them both? What memories exactly has she been carrying around in her head?

'Stark if you'd done something that unforgivable would she have applied for the job, much less stayed all these years?' An acerbic but far more reasonable voice in his hindbrain yanks him out of his tailspin. 'Cause forgive me, but in my experience, Pepper's never been afraid of kicking your ass. If she's still here, it's because she damn well wants to be."

"So she's either forgiving or forgetting," Tony murmurs to himself, and neither option sits well.

He'd prefer being forgiven if it came down to it, but forgetting?

No, he tells himself. He might be an ass and a cad and a womanizer, but damn it, but even in those days he was also _good _in bed. Period.

He didn't worry too much about that part at least.

Besides they'd changed since Afghanistan - they'd been moving toward something.

Until she'd derailed him.

This might even be why.

Tony curses to himself again, and tries to think how to fix this mess. He thinks longingly of the easy fixes: bourbon, scotch, vodka--Nope, he's past the allure of those. Hell, they might have been what got him into this. Pepper too, maybe.

He sighs. "Face it, Stark--you're going to have to man up and actually _talk_ to her."

This does _not_ bode well.

She owes him an explanation, and he definitely owes her an apology...

*** *** ***

"So...is there any particular reason that you've never mentioned that you and I have had sex before?"

Tony manages to wait until Pepper's cleared her plate before asking the question. Pepper is swallowing the last swig of her lemonade, and at his words she'd starts coughing furiously.

It takes her a good thirty seconds of her coughing and him pounding her back before she gets out enough air back to stutter out "Uhm . . . excuse me?"

He passes the photos Eddie had sent him across the table. "I recently acquired a bunch of these. This was when I was...23, I think, You apparently liked Myrtle Beach in those days almost as much as I did."

He takes a sip of his own drink. "I . . . I was fairly surprised. And more importantly, I'm curious why you've never once brought it up."

Pepper stares at the images for a moment, her face flushing scarlet. "Oh." Suddenly Tony feels like a complete shit for springing this on her without any warning. He'd at least had some time to prepare himself mentally for the conversation. He's tempted for a moment to get up and give her a few minutes of privacy, but Pepper clears her throat instead, and starts speaking. "Um, I never mentioned it because it didn't seem pertinent, and well, YOU never mentioned it either," Pepper manages with forced lightness.

"After all, it's been years, and you did hire me without hesitation so I guess I assumed you didn't have any issues with it . . . "

She trails off seeing his face, " . . . or not, apparently. You had no memory of it, didn't you? You forgot."

"Forgetting implies remembering in the first place, Pepper. I'm sorry but I didn't even manage that much - too much booze mixed with a hard hit of Ecstasy." He gestures to the photos. "I have a friend from my college days who's a professional photographer. Imagine my surprise when he saw you across the room and expressed shock that I'd hired you, considering our 'history.'" He sighs. "If you thought I was blowing you off by never mentioning it, I wasn't. And for the record, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by springing it on you this way. I just wanted to make sure that . . . well . . . that you're all right."

"All right?" she seems a little confused.

"Yeah no hurt feelings . . . or grudges that need to be settled . . . " He pauses...risks asking the unlikely just to be on the safe side. "I was pretty - intense in those days. I hope that I didn't push you too hard...or God forbid manage to physically hurt you in some way."

"What? Oh no . . ." she waves her fork with embarrassment, "I was . . . I am just fine Tony. It wasn't anything I didn't agree to do." She shrugs, "It wasn't anything to write home about - definitely awkward, but I promise you didn't actually do any lasting damage. It was nothig that couldn;t be cured with a long soak in a hot tub."

Tony blinks. Pepper continues, blithely, looking down at her plate. "Actually it was about what can be expected. After all, we were both pretty young, and you'd had um, a _lot_ to drink . . . "

Tony keeps blinking.

"I'm not saying it was _horrible_ either . . . it was . . . " she shrugs "Nice, I guess. But don't worry, I haven't spend years yearning for what I lost or brooding over any scars you left behind or anything."

"Scars?"

She snorts. "I'm talking metaphorically Tony."

"It was 'nice.'" the word tastes sour against his tongue.

"Yeah . . . well we were both drunk - what do you expect? It was for the most part pretty equable . . . "

"We had sex Pepper. You remember and I don't. This is the definition of unequal . . . " He pauses. "Besides, me having bad sex with anyone? You were clearly on more than just Tequila."

"Sorry, Tony," she tells him with as straight a face as she can manage. "I'm afraid I didn't even put down much more than a single line in my diary. And I misspelled your name, too."

He narrows his eyes. "Okay now you're just making up shit to goad me."

She smiles just the tiniest bit, but doesn't retreat when he steps just one step closer than their norm into her personal space. "And here I thought you hired me because I lie so badly there's no point but for me to tell the truth."

"Truth then is not truth now," Tony announces firmly. "Practice makes perfect."

"God knows you've had enough practice," Pepper mutters dryly.

Tony smiles in that sweet little barracuda way of his. "Which means I'm perfect," he purred. "Cognito ergo sum, baby."

Pepper shrugs. "Then I'm just a victim of unfortunate timing." She reaches passed him to pick her clipboard up off the desk. "But then it may be a pattern with us - look what happened at the benefit after all. We just seem to have an issue with ending things . . . prematurely."

"True," he mock-concedes. "I could have passed up the info on all those dead and dying people and just brought you your martini."

Pepper pauses, genuinely hurt, and Tony holds her gaze for a moment, then sighs. "Sorry, yeah, that was below the belt. I just don't think that you can hold me accountable for being a *tiny* bit distracted that night."

Pepper sighs a little herself. "And I was out of line for bringing it up now that I know exactly what happened. It doesn't change the fact that there are goldfish with longer attention spans than you unleess you're down in your workshop."

She turns to go, clipboard still in hand. "And for the record Stark, I always carry my BlackBerry and you know that. So the next time you rush off to get shot at, do me a favor and use it. I'd prefer not to find out you died on CNN."

"Yeah, they'd get it wrong anyway," Tony smirks for a moment. "Probably report I was hit by a cross-town bus driven by Christine Everhart."

Pepper snorts a little, "I wish."

"Which part--the death, or her as a bus driver?" At her gaze he adds, "Inquiring minds want to know."

"Both. Look can we just let bygone be bygones and get on with life as it was?"

Tony narrows his eyes. "So you're going to call me a dud and what, give me no means fo rebutall? That's pretty dog in the manger if you ask me."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who first brought it up--you decided to start harassing me about what you found out," Pepper replied with a flare of irritation. "This was almost ten years ago, Stark. We were much younger, and in at least one of our cases, a whole lot more naive. That doesn't mean that I am going to *lie* and say something that isn't true, Tony, just to massage you ego."

"Not even a little?" Tony pouts, and then circles around her, trying to catch her eyes. "Look, I'll accept that you were less experienced. You're three years younger than me."

"I meant _you_ Stark," she tells him with sweet resignation. "Because let's face it, Tony, you were fairly new to the game yourself, I expect - and like me you were also at least mildly intoxicated." She mutters something under her breath then, before turning to go. He clearly hears "Probably a bit more than mildly . . ." along with something else that temporarily stops his heart in his chest.

"Excuse Me?" Tony reaches out to grab her arm, Pepper's not expecting it, so she nearly totters and falls over. "Mind repeating that again?"

"I have to _work_, Stark." Pepper says in frustration . . . and also clear embarrassment as she realizes just what it is that she has spoken out loud. "You have four different meetings tomorrow and I haven't produced the handouts you'll need for any of them."

"Uh uh. No way. Repeat that last statement. I was too drunk or otherwise occupied to recognize a first-timer when I laid one?!" He's intentional about the crudity.

Pepper blushes, an almost explosive red. "I didn't say that."

He notices when she says it that she won't meet his eyes, "Yes," Tony rasps, "You did. And aside from the fact that it's probably one of the cruelest comments to pass from those pretty lips of yours, it's also completely unfair. I was no saint back then, and I'm not claiming otherwise. But is anybody at that age? Pretty much not."

He leans in, never breaking eye contact, and Pepper feels her skin react to his nearness, the heat of his aura overlapping hers. "To hold me to the mmemory of a single night in light of all the time since then is pretty harsh, Miss Potts. You'd really never . . ." He can't seem to process the idea in his head.

She's beautiful after all. She must have had droves of admirers back then.

"No." Pepper, for lack of any other option, seems to be going for cut-throat honesty. "But to be frank, I was the one who chose to get tipsy and then go home with a stranger . . . so I think that the guilt of any disappointment from that encounter, Stark, falls pretty squarely on me. Don't worry, it's not like I was traumatized for life or anything," she snorts.

'Like Hell.' That's not good enough. "I . . . I hurt you didn't I?"

"As we've already establish Tony . . . it was my first time. Some pain was kind of the inevitability . . . I muddled through. Apparently pretty well in fact, because you probably still wouldn't even know now if it weren't for my bad habit of talking under my breath."

He still can't wrap his head around it. "How old were you anyway when this happened?"

"Nineteen." Her eyes dare him to make something of it.

For a moment Tony is silent, dark eyes wide, but his mouth bracketed with lines. Finally he draws in a breath, struggling to keep his words light. "Since you almost never joke, Potts, I'll take you at your word. Sure, I feel like a child molester now, but I'm sure that's neither here nor there. Christ, fucking _nine-teen_?"

"Tony, stop making this into the grand crisis of the week," Pepper growls back. "We both were over the age of consent and I consented. Ancient history, let's move on, shall we?"

"No" He crosses his arms, a stubborn look in his gaze now. "I say we circle back and revisit the scene of the crime."

"Let it _go_," she rolls her eyes eloquently. "I think a decade is plenty of time to let the dust settle."

Then she pauses, as if finally processing his earlier comment. "And since when does nineteen equal childhood status? Because, 'Mr. Molester' you're only 3 years older than me!"

"I'm talking in years of experience, Potts. In those terms you were still a literal baby."

"_And_?" Pepper sounds just a little insulted. "I went to college two years early, worked full time and earned every single on of my scholarships the hard way. Forgive me if I stuck to the occasional bout of heavy petting. In this world a girl _needs_ a degree."

"Which means you had _no_ real experience at all in terms of sex, and that adds another layer of jackassery onto my behavior," Tony replies roughly. "Look, you may be the sort of person who can walk away from this, Pepper, but I'm not, okay?"

"Tony, you did it all the time with your--" she makes quotes in the air with her fingers "--dates. It's not anything new."

He works his jaw back and forth a little, caught in the truth of her words and the flatness of her tone. Carefully, Tony runs a hand through his hair and gives a small sigh. In a voice so soft she barely hears it, he mutters, "_That_ is ancient history. Give me credit, okay?"

Pepper cocks her head and gives him a quirky smile, a quick, light one. "Yes. But put it into context--back then, that was normal for you, and I didn't know any better. We _all_ do things we look back on and shrug off, Tony. Please, it's not anything worth losing sleep over."

"You should have told me." He says stubbornly.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh yes . . . Hey Mr. Stark, remember all those years at a party where I got almost plastered on spiked fruit punch and then basically _jumped_ you?" She shakes her head. "Number one on the list of conversations we're never going to have . . ."

He raises an eyebrow. "Number _one_?"

She shrugs, "A woman's entitled to her secrets."

Tony cocks his head, and this time he smiles. It has a touch of sadness to it, despite the twinkle in his gaze. "Ah, but we _are_ having that conversation--of sorts. The point here is that I don't remember any of that night, and what _you_ remember . . . well, let's just say it's not the one you think of day and night. Frankly, I want a chance to change that. Call it ego if you must--"

"Ego," Pepper shoots back, firmly. Tony glares at her and continues. "As I was saying, I want to make it up to you, not for _me_, but because I owe it to the nineteen year old adorable girlie girl you were."

Still she rolls her eyes. "Girly Girl my ass."

"Among other parts, yes."

"Tony---"

"I'm serious. I bet you wore hair ribbons and had a Swatch, right?"

"I plead the Fifth. And my hair wasn't long enough for hair ribbons."

"Mine was, although I tended to use leather to tie it back. You're avoiding the point, Potts. I did you wrong eleven years ago and I want to redress the incident. Yes or no? I have to warn you though, I'm pretty much deaf to the word 'no."

Pepper sighs. "One, it's not necessary Tony. I've known you for _years_, if I was going to be bitter about it, it would have been years ago. Two: we are nowhere near the same people now as we were then." She shifts a little in her seat before making herself speak frankly. "As you already know, Tony, I don't do casual sex. The weekend in question was a blip on my radar of sorts. A temporary loss of sanity that will _never_ happen again. I'd come off a eighteen month marathon of nonstop work that had driven me pretty much crazy."

"So you don't do casual sex, as you so graciously put it, but we shouldn't do this because we're actually friends? Pepper your logic is giving me a serious headache."

Tony--much as you want to make this a do-over for the past, we're not the same people," Pepper points out gently. "I'm not the girl I was--and I haven't been for some time."

"Makes you all the more capable of appreciating what we *could* do--" Tony murmurs, and his voice is sincere now. It's a dangerous tone because Pepper has trouble resisting it when he speaks this way. Tony doesn't use it often.

"Besides," She says, a little bit tiredly, "With no offense our lives have been through enough change lately as it is, even of the necessary kind. Do you really want to add more stress and awkwardness to the table by trying to add sex to the dynamic both here and at the office?"

Yes."

"Tony---" She murmurs, but with lessening resistance. "Oh of course you would."

It's more than a challenge; it's a quest," he teases, humming Man of La Mancha as he follows her from one room to the other.

Pepper laughs. "Why do you have to make it sound noble, when it's anything _but_?"

"Pepper, let's get real here...bottom line you're afraid of us being lovers and what that would inevitably involve right?"

She nods just a little, and he resists the urge to hug her. "You know I would normally even buy the argument. Except sex is already in the relationship. That's kind of the point."

"Sex WAS in the relationship eleven years ago. It's not now," Pepper points out. "But you really _are _determined to . . . " She can't quite bring herself to face up to the enormity of Tony's suggestion.

He shoves his hands into his pockets, looking nervous. "Yes. Yes, I am. I wouldn't do this for anyone else on the planet, Potts. Not ego here, just---"

"--a belated sense of justice?" she finishes. "We're not really stuck with many other options are we. Because if we don't it'll end up just as bad. You'll do what comes naturally to you...you'll obsess," If Pepper's honest with herself, that fact has always been undisputable. It's the main reason she's never brought it up even once in all these years.

Well that and truthfully, the fact that she's frankly _embarassed_.

'Because I'm...me.' A part of her acknowledges. Pragmatic, practical...anything but the person who'd been able to picture herself climbing into Tony Stark's bed. She's nothing like his type, and if history had proved anything it was that not even massive quantities of alcohol are likely to change that.

"Yes, I'll obsess. I'm already obsessing as you can see, and it's not really going to stop until--Just give me the chance, Pepper. It's not as this involves anyone but us. On the table, Potts, yes or no?"

She sighs. "Yes, under certain conditions."

"Those being?"

"We adress this on a non workday. One night only. Neutral territory that we agree upon ahead of time." She shrugs a little. "My suggestion is Friday or Saturday night. That way there's no other deadline hanging over our heads. And..." she pauses. "Well frankly, Tony, I'm currently not on the Pill."

Tony nods, his mind running over her listed codas. "I agree with the first four, no problems there. As for the last item, I'm comfortable with latex, if that's fine with you. If not, name your preference, outside of celibacy."

"You and celibacy were never meant to be listed in the same sentence," Pepper retorts, leaning on the doorway. Tony gives a quick smirk, and then she pinkens a bit. It's very pretty on her, he notes.

"I gave up a shot at sainthood too many years ago to remember, Miss Potts."

"Latex is fine. Spermicide at your discretion. I know that it makes some people itch. I can check the schedule and see when our next weekend is free."

He bounces on the balls of his feet, looking pleased; damn near boyish now, and Pepper sees that the slump of his shoulders has lessened.

She blinks. Did this really mean that much to him? she wondered.

"Okay. Good. I'm good--with this, I mean. Although I guess that could fit in a future context too--" he babbles.

'Maybe he's just thrilled to get laid again...' She admits to herself a little whimsically. He's been completely celibate since his return to Afghanistan. Which was a far cry from the more...energetic lifestyle he'd lived in the months before his capture. "Tony how many times do I have to tell you I refuse to help you stroke your ego?"

He holds up a hand. "Yeah, Yeah, no feeding the ego, I remember. But keep in mind, there are other beasts, some more nefarious than ego, Pepper." Besides," Tony adds, cocking an eyebrow, "I've got better things for you to stroke."

"Tony---" She blushes furiously and then forces herself to narrow her eyes at him. "Rule number six. We pick a date right now, and until then we keep things focused on business. This is not your open excuse to spend the next few days or weeks torturing me."

"Considering the *years* you've harbored this miscarriage of justice, I understand," he nods with mock-gravity. "Okay, since _you _set my schedule, YOU get to do the picking, Potts." Clearly this woman has no familiarity with the concept of foreplay, but if he needs to, he can approach the effort subtly.

Pepper picks up her BlackBerry, glad to have something to hide the tremble in her fingers. She pulls up the calendar, aware of Tony moving closer to look over her shoulder. "Let's see . . . " With alarm she notes the coming weekend is light. _Too_ light--what happened to the charity fundraiser that was supposed to take up the better part of Saturday?

She grimaces as the answer dawns on her. 'Oh yes…the event had to be rescheduled after the ballroom was closed for emergency repairs late last week.'

The thought makes her stomach cramp because...well because it's _Monday_. Which means that while the weekend is free she's going to have to think about it all week.

A week of knowing...

A week of embarrassment.

A week of serious second guessing.

And damn it there aren't even abundant meetings to help keep her distracted. Tony has his monthly free R&D days blocked out for this Thursday and Friday.

She sighs. "Well it looks like Friday's open. Now since there are plenty of days between now and then to get other things done, I'll see what I can do about that sitting with the official portrait photographers, and that lunch with the CEO of Southwestern. I suggest you try and wade through the files I've sent that you let pile up on your desk. Will there be anything else, Mr. Stark?"

Tony purses his mouth and looks at her intently, holding out his stare until she begins to go pink. "No, Miss Potts, I think we're good. By Friday we'll be great. That should do it."

Then mercifully, in her opinion, he breaks eye contact and takes a step back, pivoting and heading for the basement. "I'll be in the shop, Pepper. Call if you need me."

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

The first two days aren't too bad; Pepper keeps moving because moving stops her from thinking too much. She's on her feet constantly, and by the time the sun goes down on Tuesday, she's managed to keep herself objective. Or so she thinks. But when Tony comes up behind her to tuck a piece of her collar back into her shirt, his fingers brush along her bare skin, and she nearly squeaks.

The BlackBerry tumbles to the fur rug in front of the fireplace. "Tony!" she chides him.

He shakes his head in mock sympathy. "Potts, you are way, _way_ too wound up." He waggles his eyebrow. "I'll offer a rub down if you think it will help."

She narrows her eyes at him. "I have to _work_, Tony. And I remind you that we have a standing agreement that …well what's happening Friday doesn't mean you get to torture me until then."

Tony snorts. "Does that mean on Friday I _do_ get to torture you?"

"Anthony Stark..." Pepper's voice is firm. He looks only slightly chastened. He's intently studying the way that she's just wet her lips with her tongue.

"Tony . . ." The name this time is a plea for mercy. "We're at work. Please . . . this needs to stay professional."

Because she needs the distance. The delineation between now and later is the only way she's keeping her sanity intact.

'Tony nods, slowly. "All right. I'll behave. But you can't do that lip thing. It drives me crazy because when I see it, I want to do it too--lick your lips, that is. Have a little pity on a man."

Pepper flinches a little. "Um, okay. I won't." She'd had no idea that anything she did affected Tony. Maybe it was all just another tease on his part. She watches him carefully, risking the tiniest tip of her tongue against her lower lip.

Her employer shudders slightly. "I'm headed back to the garage. Or is there anything you needed to prep me for concerning tomorrow first?"

Pepper shrugs. "Just the usual pre-meeting reading. I'll have it set for you to take along and read in the limo, since you prefer having something to do. I'm probably going to stay behind and get some work done here tomorrow. There'll be less interruption here than at the office, and you won't actually need me there."

Besides if they keep up this mutually circling orbit, they won't make it to Friday.

Tony opens his mouth as if to protest, then closes in again and works his jaw. "Fine. But in return we're going to make Friday a half day - that ends at precisely one o'clock. Dress casually and plan on turning the answering machine on immediately after lunch. Because we're both climbing the walls and you know there's nothing in the basement that can't wait.

He doesn't say the obvious . . . that he's unsure they'll be useful for anything on Friday. Especially with the way he's been quietly but deliberately winding her up all week.

Right now half the time she's practically squirming in her seat.

'Not that I'm any better.' It's been difficult to keep his letching to moderate levels; every view of her legs, or ass or chest has set off waves of desire in him. Not just the usual "I-want-her-so-damn-bad" vibes, but the more intent ones too--the "I-will-make-it-damned-_good_" ones that are frankly worrying him a little. Pepper isn't going to be an easy re-conquest, not at all, and while Tony generally loves a challenge, this one will have no second chances. He knows that. He fears that.

Though maybe the real problem is his terminology. This isn't a re-conquest that they are embarking on - at least not in his mind. Because while it is true they might have had sex almost fifteen years ago, they hadn't been operating from the same playbook or expectations at the time. He hadn't been more than half aware of what he'd been doing to her body, much less her heart.

'Heart?' Sappy Stark. He's been growing more and more alarmed since this little game began , because this thing with Pepper is weird...a little outside his experience of taking a lover before.

He wonders if Pepper is having second thoughts, because a few have begun to sneak into his mind.

He doesn't just want her - even though it's all he can do just to keep his hands off of her at the moment. He's also feeling . . .possessively tender he supposes is the best way to put it. Because for all that he loves to tease her he's also very aware she has limits - that she's off kilter right now, and though she's denying it, she's actually scared.

And that…that tears him up, somewhere in his gut. Not enough to go back, but enough to proceed cautiously.

Because Pepper's right, this isn't casual for either of them. This might be the most important thing that he's ever done in bed.

He sits in the basement and wonders just what that means.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00


	2. Chapter 2

By Wednesday, Pepper is starting to feel jumpy. Not in a bad way, but it's enough to make her wary about holding coffee, or typing. She tries to concentrate, but it's difficult most of the time. The erotic dream of the night before hasn't helped either--images of Tony's in various states of undress-- the thought makes her sigh a little shakily.

It's funny because she hasn't ever dreamed of that night before...well not in an erotic sense at least. There'd just been such a sense of anxious disconnect in the moments after they'd left the party.

'_Before we left though . . ._' Well that's another matter entirely. When she thinks of the first time she 'met' Tony Stark she shivers at the memory of the way he'd looked as he pushed his way through the dim, crowded room.

She'd only been trying to get to the other side of the dance floor when their path had intersected. She certainly hadn't expected to get so caught up in the crush of gyrating bodies that she'd been literally pushed forward right into his arms.

She only remembers what it had felt like to be pressed tight together. "I . . .Oh God I'm sorry . . .I'm just trying to..." She'd gestured to the table across the room.

Tony, whose sunglasses has been knocked slightly askew hadn't released her immediately. Instead he'd taken in first her breasts, then her dress and grinned. "Apologize on the dance floor."

She'd tried to protest a little, but he'd insisted, and then he'd made her laugh. It's a familiar story now, not unlike what happened at the fireman's benefit several weeks after Tony's return from Afghanistan. The main difference is that all those years ago when they'd finally made it out of the crowd, he'd actually bought her a drink.

She remembers the taste of his sweat, and the gusty heat of his breath in her ear, making the proposition; her own desire flaring up in her belly at the sight of his dark eyes on her, waiting for her answer. It had been easy to say yes.

So damned young, Pepper sighs. Both of them. And now here she is, fighting the flood of memory as well as the fears and doubts. Was this the best idea? How _could_ they possibly change the past? And would it be worth losing what they had now try and replay that moment?

The only reason she's not chickening out and calling quits is that she's not an idiot. This will either happen under controlled conditions, or it will in spite of them. This at least allows a modicum of control.

Pepper sighs, and turns her thoughts to more mundane issues. She dials her phone and makes the reservation, feeling new butterflies in her stomach. Room for Friday night, Ocean view is fine, non-smoking of course---

When she's done, she finds her hands are trembling, and at the same time, she feels almost giddy with relieved anticipation.

She has been so intent on just getting through this . . . of restoring equilibrium . . . she hasn't allowed herself to admit it has the potential to be anything but awkward or somewhat mundane.

But her body - well apparently it has different view on the matter. She thinks of the way he'd been teasing her upstairs, thinks of the way that he'd been starting at her lips. And it all causes an unfamiliar thrumming - a delicious shiver that curls through her belly and brings a smile to the corner of her lips.

She forces herself to acknowledge a half day on Friday is probably best.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Thursday drags on until it's all they can do not to scream. Friday Pepper wakes at three am, unable to quiet her restlessness. She gets up, showers and shaves, frowns at her freckles a little, then carefully applies lotion not just to her face, but every inch of her body.

When that's done she packs a bag for the weekend. Feels a little ridiculous . . . should she actually bring pajamas?

She packs a silken robe. _'In case it gets cold,'_ she defends.

Then she stops fighting the inevitable and heads into her closet, perusing the contents and trying to decide what to wear. By mutual agreement they've decided that they're enforcing non-typical work clothes for today. Which is good because it means she won't have to change before they leave for the drive up the coast.

She peruses the closet again. Not slacks--it's always awkward trying to get out of those in a seduction--the dresses are more promising. Carefully she goes past the workday wear. No point in putting on something that might show up the following week and remind them both of Friday---

Pepper sighs, and finally she sees it; the forest- green angora dress, soft and fuzzy, but sleeveless and cool. It's definitely more . . . girly then she typically wears to the office. But not too slinky . . . she's not going to feel like a floozy at least.

She pulls it off the hanger and then lays it out on the bed, then chews her lip. _'Underwear._' She can go with a matched set of bra and panties or she can admit it's going to just be them at the house today and therefore she can probably . . . well . . . surprise him.

'Are you mouse or are you woman?' The fact that she wants to squeak doesn't stop her from walking over to her bureau, to pull out a small box.

It's ridiculous considering she has no one to wear it for . . . but she loves buying lingerie. Not just because it feels illicit but because she's always loved the feel of raw, expensive silk against her skin.

And this teddy has been sitting lonely in her drawer. It's sheer, and the smoky pink color of it is perfect with her complexion, she knows. Pepper remembers picking it up on a whim a year back, when she knew if she didn't buy it right then, the thing would be gone before the day was up.

Carefully Pepper slips into it, not daring to peek at herself until she's holding her breath. _'Ooh yeah.'_ Not that she's vain, but yeah. This should definitely get Tony Stark seriously bothered. The thought makes her smirk for a moment, her dimples deep.

It's not quite gift wrap, but at least he'll know she means well, Pepper decides firmly.

Of course, she acknowledges . . . it's also a little risky. After all, it's also nowhere near as supportive as a real bra. But there will be no one at the mansion today but Tony anyway, and they'll only briefly be at the office. After the way he's been alternately hiding and hovering all week, though, she tells herself that pushing the envelope of decorum is probably a little justified revenge.

The light grey thigh highs are a good choice, as are the green strappy shoes. Pepper feels good, knowing she looks good, and she spends more time than usual on her makeup, being light with the foundation. The big question comes when her hand hovers over her perfume collection. _Yes or no?_ She wonders.

Certainly Tony likes her scents; but while perfume smells lovely, it tastes terrible, and Pepper is pretty sure Tony will be kissing a lot of the places she usually dabs it on.

She contemplates for a moment, then picks up a very old bottle: one she'd gotten from her godmother before she went away to college. 'Courage' is what the faded label reads.

Pepper pops off the cap and inhales carefully. She doesn't wear this particular scent often . . .

It's too tied up in memories of desperate bodies entwined on a dance floor.

She chews her lip. _'He doesn't remember.'_ Maybe though a little of this is the closest she can come to giving that moment back to him. And a single spray to her loosely pulled back hair should avoid any unpleasant surprises for wandering lips.

Pepper looks at herself in the mirror and for a moment, she dares to hope. Yes, Tony is obsessive about this; yes it has the potential to be a disaster--these are things she knows. But Pepper still has a tiny spark of optimism too, and if anything, she'll do her best and Tony will try.

And she can't ask for more than that, not even from a genius billionaire.

She turns away from the mirror, draws a deep breath, and sends a quick prayer up before lifting her bag off the floor.

'You never finish, Pepper, until you begin'

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

She arrives at the office at the usual six a.m., this time with bagels from Starbucks, two tubes of their favorite types of cream cheese, and two dark chocolate lattes.

Pepper knows she dressed well just from Tony's flummoxed expression when she finally walks in."

"M-Miss Potts," he stammers, then catches himself. "You look . . . delectable." She actually looks a hell of a lot more than just that, Tony decides, and he wonders how many heads turned in the building as she walked in.

More than he's comfortable with, he admits after a moment.

Pepper sets his coffee down and shoots him a slightly chiding look. "You know a remark like that is against the SI sexual harassment policies."

"I know," he admits without a single regret. "Still doesn't mean it's not true." He's staring now, and he can't help himself; there's a . . . bounce there that normally isn't there. _'God,'_ Tony groans to himself, figuring it out.

"Why did we decide to come into the office this morning again?" He's staring at her chest intently, Pepper notes with amusement.

"Because I needed a few things from the file cabinets here . . . and you need to take a look at that prototype down in the development lab. Once both of us have finished up those tasks, we can go back to the mansion."

Tony looks up, only a tiny bit mortified to be caught staring. He's gratified to see that Pepper herself has been looking too, and that feels good. The black ribbed turtleneck looks good on him, as do the jeans, and he's made it a point to condition his beard to soften it. Tony leans closer to her and breathes in. Something lightly tickles his memory--something he can't quite define.

"New perfume?" He asks her after a minute.

"Sort of," Pepper blushes. "Tony go finish your work up downstairs . . . this is not exactly my typical work appropriate . . . I 'd prefer not to stay here any longer then necessary."

"Pepper you look awesome . . . and the mansion is dangerous. Here at the office at least there are no available _beds_ to provide any . . . early temptation."

"Beds?" she pretends to frown. "Those are nice, but they aren't always . . . needed. I'll just go get those files---" she murmurs, and slinks out, savoring the sight of Tony's flared nostrils and his slight quiver.

'_Bull's-eye,' She thinks to herself. Nice to know she can lob a few back his way._

Tony watches her slip out, his mind already filled with lascivious images that do not belong at Stark Industries. Suddenly the potential of every horizontal surface looms before him--his desk, the copy machines, the drafting table, hell, the mail cart---anything that looks stable enough for two bodies is now flashing through his thoughts.

'That . . . witch,' he thinks with no small amount of pride.

That doesn't stop from getting his own back once they're in the limo on the way back to the house . . . he'd insisted last night on having Happy pick her up this morning and play chaperone so they wouldn't have two cars to deal with.

Pepper had protested of course, but he'd been gently insistent.

Frankly he's doubtful right now that either of them are clear minded enough to drive their own cars.

The fact that the arrangement also allows him both his hands . . . well that's just lucky coincidence, in his opinion. It's amazing what kind of torture you can get away with a carefully placed, icy cold glass.

Pepper is half-annoyed and half-amused; Tony can tell by the beat of her pulse along her slender neck. She finally grabs his wrist to 'steady' his glass and glares at him. "Stop." she mutters, and he reaches with a napkin to dab her shoulder, taking the opportunity to scoot closer, glad that the partition glass is dark.

Again, the scent is in his nose, and he takes a chance, bending close to breathe it in. He knows this scent. He just can't figure out from where.

Though maybe . . . "Did you wear this perfume to the firefighter's benefit?"

Her lips curl slowly upward. "No," She tells him, leaning forward a bit to reach for something on the seat opposite them.

The move affords him a good view of the pale skin of the back of her neck. He's never, ever wanted so badly to touch her. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to back room for the growing bulge in his jeans. It doesn't stop him from leaning forward to whisper in her ear though. "You didn't wear a bra today Pepper. Are you _trying_ to get jumped, or just fishing a preview?" His hand brushes lightly against the clasp on one side of her dress before growling a little. "Too bad this thing doesn't fasten clasp fashion behind your neck, because if it did than right now your bodice would be sitting in your lap."

She freezes for a moment, then draws in a quick breath, fighting a pleasurable shiver. "I didn't want you thinking I don't like . . . the physical side of things," Pepper finishes softly. "That's all."

Tony is caught up in the fuzzy softness of the dress. "Ohhhh, like this. Like this a _lot_. Fuzzy---" he murmurs, eyes bright. Absently he adds, "I sort of thought you liked sex, given how you play with some of the trimmings. Damn I like this dress--this is going to be fun to play with." He smiles about the way she shudders when he inverts a little of the textured fabric near the hem and rubs it across her pale white skin.

"The trimmings?" Pepper gurgles. Tony manages to pull his attention up and nod.

"Oh yeah. The shoes are the most obvious, but there are others signs if you know where to look for them. You've always been a subtle but open invitation, Pepper."

"I wear my shoes because they make me taller. Which can be a serious advantage in a office like ours. And I honestly have no idea what you mean by any 'others.'"

Tony shrugged. "Your skirts slightly shorter than usually standard, and you wear tightly bunned hair--nice little temptations, Pepper, and although you'll argue they're for good reasons, let's be honest--they can be for bad ones too."

Pepper snorts, "All my wardrobe choices, Tony, are the results of the limits of what's available in modern designer fashion...and all you're proving is that men can find a way to tie virtually everything back to sex."

"Bunned hair--because it makes a man think about UN-bunning it, which is all part of the seduce-a-woman thing that every guy has going," Tony muses. "And don't think they don't. Hell, even Rhodey thinks that way."

Pepper purses her lips; mostly to keep from laughing. "You guys have, what? Talked about this?"

"Totally," Tony nods. "But that's neither here nor there. Tonight is about us." The emphasis he puts on this makes it clear that any and all bun discussion is at an end.

"Agreed." Pepper checks her watch. "Though for the record it's only ten thirty--- you still have one hundred and fifty six minutes. you before this conversation is actually about _anything _. . ."

The statement is said with a raised brow and a slightly elevated chin. Whatever ground Tony had gained with his earlier comment has clearly been lost.

"You really think we're going to make it that long?" The question is asked with a wryly arched eyebrow.

Pepper's expression is placid. "I will. You're the one with the poor record for . . . patience."

Tony's look shifts to one of intensity. "And back then, you were the virgin, with no experience. If we hold to our original personas, then you need to drop all the fey archness, because it's not really fair to either of us. I'm here because I know how good it could have been, and how good it will be. But it's not going to happen without a little support from you. I took the dress to mean you understood that, but if you plan on shooting down every pass--" he trails off, managing a small smile to take some of the sting out of his words.

Pepper flushes a little, realizing how cruel she had unintentionally sounded. "Okay, point taken. I'm . . . nervous. This isn't something I expected to . . . indulge in, and it's not like we have any sort of guide. I'm whistling in the dark here."

The grin Tony flashes her then is brilliant, and takes years off him. "In the dark--I think that's a great place to start."

Pepper snorts. "Well we did sort of aim for after sunset. I mean it'll take that long to just get where we're going, remember? Though," she chews her lip a moment. "Tony, we need to get one thing straight here before we go on . . ."

She watches Tony's eyebrow raise again in curiosity, before he nods his head. Then she very carefully chooses her words. "I didn't agree to recreate our first time, Tony, I agreed to a redo. Persona doesn't enter into it. You're going to be sleeping with me as I am tonight . . . not some kind of reincarnation of the girl I used to be."

Tony blinks at that a moment, and she gently pokes him in the chest. "And the current me has always been very forthright in approach. If you're going to dish out outrageous statements, I'm allowed to dish some back."

"Touché. I'll work on the patience thing, though we may agree it's a lost cause. So," he murmured politely, "a hundred and fifty-two minutes now to make polite conversation while we both think about sex. Yeah, that's going to work out well. I'm not thinking at _all_ about getting a hand into that dress, or how incredible your skin is going to taste. Nope, not fighting an impending erection at all."

Tony delivers this in his best deadpan manner, and Pepper rolls her eyes. It doesn't help that the warm heat of his words is like syrup, or that she is thinking about his lower lip, and what it would be like to suck on it. Still, to her it's the principle of the matter.

"Then why don't you read the brief's for Monday's meetings ahead of time? I know budget meetings tend to damper your ardor."

Tony smirks "Depends on how you think about it . . . budget meetings are all about math and right now I'm all about basic multiplication."

"Tony--"

But he takes the offered papers and obediently scans them, turning his concentration to skimming the necessary info. "Cancel the one with Robertson--he's duplicating Halbrook's work; and move up the one with the plasma team. I've got a few ideas for some crossover technology in that department."

Pepper nods, making the appropriate notations, and when Tony hands the pages back, his grin is crooked. "There, all taken care of, Ms. Potts. I may not be patient, but I do know what's on for Monday. Anything else?"

She shrugs for a minute. "Nothing business related." She smirks a little. "I do have something else for you, though."

Pepper passes him an square shaped paper package. "Happy very late birthday." He quirks his eyebrow, but carefully unties the string.

Inside is a book by one of his favorite authors. And it's a release he definitely hasn't seen. "How did you . . .this isn't due out for two months."

Pepper snickers. "I refuse to implicate my sources." She shrugs. "I just thought . . . well it's a favorite series for both of us. And something to read on the drive down in the car."

"And not, say, for me to read while you slumber away next to me in a coma of sexual satiation?"

The look she shoots him is so dry it could qualify as a desert. "You _do _dream big, don't you?"

"I'm a Stark--nothing less than global domination," Tony assures her. "Beginning with your assets."

This has her reaching for the book to pluck it out of his hands. "Maybe you don't deserve this, Tony."

He yanks it out of her reach before she can reclaim it though. "Uh Uh uh . . . you're already committed. No take backs now just 'cause it's not turning out like you planned."

Pepper snorts. "Tony you've just defined our entire relationship."

He blinks at that, and cocks his head. For a moment, Tony looks so sad that Pepper feels it echo on her own face. Then he sighs. "Maybe, Potts. But--" and he shoots her a sly smirk. "In the meantime, I have the book."

She huffs and folds her arm, pretending to look out the window, feeling a fond exasperation for this, this, this _Butthead_ of a man. Then Pepper giggles at her own thought and looks back. Tony, the rat, has already begun the first chapter. She taps the cover. "Read. Out-_loud_."

Tony snorts. "Maybe you are still a bit of a girl child. You want me to read to you? Try asking when we're in bed."

"No point to that, Stark," Pepper informs him. "I'm sure we've both already memorized the Kama Sutra."

"Butterflies at Sunset," Tony muses happily. "The Two Trees in the Wind. Dolphin Diving in a bowl of Tapioca Pudding."

"There is _no_ position called Dolphin diving in a Bowl of Pudding," Pepper points out, smirking.

Tony shakes his head, looking lost in thought. "You sound very sure of yourself," he tells her. "Maybe we ought to stop and pick up the latest copy, just for reference."

"Riiiiight," Pepper tells him. "Fine. At least I know everything up to number twenty-three."

Now Tony looks intrigued. And slightly jealous. He counts on his fingers. "Twenty-three--that's the one with the deep knee bends and the---oooh, oh damn, you can do _that_?" he chuffs.

Pepper smiles. "I've been dancing since I was eight. While I may be rigid about some things, I guarantee you don't have to doubt my physical flexibility."

He can see the mischief in her eyes as she says the words to him. Tony clears his throat a little, trying to look blasé, but Pepper can tell she's getting to him. "Oh I'm sure--long limbs, very supple. I'm looking forward to any and all demonstrations of said flexibility. Truly."

Pepper lifts her chin, looking smug. "Dancing Yoga. clean living."

"All of which I have scrupulously avoided," Tony agrees.

Pepper snorts. "That and you're older than me. Forget calling you a cradle robber, I'm probably about to sleep with a geriatric." She doesn't even try to hide her amusement this time, he can tell she's proud of getting in what she assumes are the last words.

She should know by now he doesn't give up that easily.

"Oh I wouldn't count on sleeping anytime soon, Potts. I may be old, but I've got stamina, and . . ." he leans closer, brushing his lips ever so lightly across her shoulder. "A _lot_ of motivation to stay awake, Missy."

Pepper stifles a squeak; Tony's aftershave smells incredible. "Missy?" She manages to groan out after an insuppressible shiver. "Do you have a pigtail fetish I should know about or something?"

"Are you offering? Because we could stop for a schoolgirl uniform--" Tony teases. "Kidding! Believe me, I like your hair the way it is. The only way better would be tangled across the pillows."

"I won't wear a school uniform for you Stark, but I may be persuaded to suck on a lollipop." The words come out without thought, and then Pepper furiously blushes.

Tony gives a little under his breath groan. "God, that's going in my diary. And for the record, yeah, yeah, yeah. I have no problem with some sucrose-related sex. Lollipops are a great start."

Pepper puts her chin in her hand. "You're kidding, right?"

Tony looks at her candidly, "Do you want, cherry, lime or strawberry?"

She chuckles softly and glances away. "Actually for the record, I'm the kind who prefers chocolate."

"Le chocolat est sexy comme enfer," he murmurs. "Watching you eat Godivas could make it the best birthday this year." He sounds hopeful, and Pepper imagines it too for a moment, feeling a little weak.

Then she pushes the thought away and taps the book he's still holding. "Right now we just need to make it to the bed and breakfast with our sanity intact. Now read while I take care of a few last minute details."

He does. Tony is good at reading aloud, and Pepper relaxes, enjoying his mellifluous voice as he rolls out the prose gently. She nods at all the right points, and they're well into the second chapter when the car slows down.

Tony waits until Happy has pulled car up and parked it before he closes the book and speaks with a deeply thrumming bass voice. "I'm going to go upstairs to pack a bag . . . then I'll be down in the garage if you need me. Thirteen oh one exactly, Potts: don't believe for a moment that I won't come searching for you if you're not down here by then."

Pepper nods curtly, and turns, trying to calm her mind and get the circulation back in to her hands; they're clammy now and her stomach is doing flip-flops.

"I'm nervous," she whispers to herself.

To her surprise the man across from her reaches out and tugs her gently toward him. "I know." He kisses her forehead. "But have a little faith, Potts. I promise it'll all work out just fine."

Then he releases her gently and climbs from the car as Happy opens the door, leaving her to compose herself for a moment or so.

Still, it's not very long until Pepper flees to the relative safety of her office.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Tony makes it a point not to look at the time. He deliberately dawdles over cleaning off the workbench, keeping his mind on the numbers and figures of the latest suit upgrade, and letting his hands go on automatic.

He finally sighs and rolls his head from side to side, listening to the joints crackle a bit, and goes to wash his hands, humming a little. He smiles to himself, feeling a lightness somewhere in the vicinity of his chest, a tightness in his testicles.

Oh God it's been so long since he's been in this position, though thankfully his body definitely hasn't forgotten the sheer giddy rush of excitement that comes with the onset of sex. If anything tonight he's going to have to be careful not to get too overeager. They need to take their time.

Because whether Pepper admits it or not, this really is their first time . . . or rather their first time as he'd intend it to be. That's why he's got a bag with a hell of a lot more than just a change of clothes sitting atop his desk.

_'Massage oil, music, a couple of candles . . . flavored lube in a couple of different flavors...'_ The only thing he still needs to pick out is the right bottle of wine. _'Though--._' he hesitates, unsure that that item should even be on the list.

A glass of wine or champagne fits the criteria for romantic yes, but given their first time had already been taken from him by too much alcohol . . .well it just rubs him the wrong way.

Tony packs the items carefully in his shaving kit bag, ticking them off in his head. He zips it up when the last, most important thought pings in his brain, and he whistles to himself. "Condoms. Show some responsibility, Stark. Pleasure, yes, pregnancy, no." He smirks and adds, "At least not yet."

There are certain cards in his hand Pepper just isn't ready to be faced with right away .Though to be honest, he probably needs to slow down himself a little too, there's no point in getting ahead of himself.

Every step comes with its own proper time.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00


	3. Chapter 3

Around 12:57 pm, Pepper checks the time, then draws a deep breath and starts down the stairs to the basement. Tony is just approaching the bottom step, bag in hand, and his gaze takes in her legs as he rises to meet her.

She blushes a little, but inwardly preens at his expression, glad for the implicit self confidence she gains from his admiring smile.

Tony's voice is rich with humor and possibility, "Well, Ms Potts. I believe you and I have a date?"

"We do, Mr. Stark, we do," she agrees then blushes even more, as his gaze shifts up to her breasts again, and he licks his lips a little.

She has a feeling it's going to be a charged two-hour drive down the coast.

Tony seems to know it too, because he smiles a little wryly and lifts his eyes to her own and tilts his head whimsically. "So are you driving or am I?" He asks her a rumbly tone that makes her shiver.

"You're actually going to give me an option?" She asks in disbelief.

the only times she's ever driven when she and Tony are in the same car have been when he's injured, or more commonly, drunk.

"Well I know it will take us longer to get where we're going with you behind the wheel, since you seem to think the speed limit is actually, you know, the law. However..." he shrugs. "You seemed to like it earlier when I was the one reading aloud . . . and I know whenever you try to work on your BlackBerry in the limo for too long, you usually end up getting sick to your stomach."

"Motion sickness when I read," Pepper admits after a moment. "Though only when I'm reading . . . it made for really boring long trips in the car when I was a kid."

She pauses a moment. "Are you sure you don't just want to take separate cars, Tony? In case something comes up and we end up needing to go to different places I mean?"

It's unlikely and Pepper knows it. Even if Tony needs to head out on a mission, he's still going to need to go back to the mansion to retrieve the Suit. Still there's a certain amount of comfort in the thought that if things go badly, there'd be a little space to sort through the experience on their way home.

_'Stop being such a cynic.'_ she reminds herself firmly. _'It's only going to totally suck if you keep psyching yourself out. Or have you ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophesy?_'

Tony meanwhile has also spoken up, "No, I don't want to risk either one of us being . . . delayed. For good reasons or not. . ."

Pepper nods slowly--the temptation to just drive and keep driving has in fact occurred to her. _'And you're SURPRISED?'_ Some voice inside of her whispers sardonically.

It's one thing to talk about, and another thing entirely to actually DO . . . There's just so much at stake here, and the fear mixed with the anticipation is actually just a little bit crippling.

She actually debates calling the whole thing of for several seconds; given her nerves it might just be kinder to spare them both the potential humiliation.

Two things hold her back though--Tony's reaction, and-- hers. Because whether he's admitted it again or not, this whole thing really matters to him. She hasn't missed the change in their dynamic since he found out about their first liaison . . .

He's still outrageous yes, but there's also a warmth in his now that he's not even bothering to hide. As if he's always masked some portion of his affection for her, but has now ripped away the mask.

And somehow that fact along with the chemistry that has always been between them makes running away seem more than a little bit cowardly.

Any embarrassment that she may end up feeling if she winds up being too nervous to get particularly turned on won't be as bad as the shame she'll feel if she simply chickens out.

_'Besides, there always lube, if it comes down to it.'_ She reminds herself a little sardonically. It won't be the first time she's used it if her arousal is outpaced by her partner's.

She's got a tube of the stuff in her bag along with some lotion in her bag that's reasonably non-girly. Pepper's betting Tony is the type who'll appreciate the offer of a backrub.

"Okay then. I'll drive, you read," Pepper agrees, her throat dry. He responds by tossing her the keys to the Lamborghini.

"Try something more adventuresome than the Audi this time. This baby hugs curves like you wouldn't believe."

She snorts, "Which is why you two get along, I'm sure."

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Two hours later they're driving along the California coastline, with the windows rolled down and a hastily consumed meal of Mexican food between them. Tony insists on feeding her bites of fragrantly spicy nachos as they weave their way down the scenic highway.

He'd been right to recommend they stop for lunch - the curbside delivery had been quick, and despite her jittery nerves she'd been surprisingly hungry.

Tony of course had winked and made a typically lascivious comment about how both of them are going to need the calories.

"So where are we going anyway?" Tony asks as she finally sees a sign for their upcoming exit. The B&B is about a mile and a half up ahead. She puts the blinker on and takes the exit.

"It's just a little place I discovered during a road trip with some friends back when I was in college. It's picturesque but reasonably priced, with unbelievable seafood and great local wine." She takes a right at the first stop, sign, and rolls down a bit. It's pleasantly warm outside, and now she can smell the salt tang of the sea. "I still come up here occasionally if I have a long weekend, just to swim, lay around on the beach and browse through the local antique shops."

Tony carefully notes the page number of the book and closes it, setting it onto the back seat just as Pepper pulls onto the proper block.

"I like it." He announces. Pepper's not sure if he's referring to the lodging itself or just the overall ambience of the town.

"I hope you still feel that way when you see the rooms," Pepper informs him frankly. "This place is clean and the beds are comfortable, but it's not particularly high tech or modern."

Which is why she likes it, if she's completely honest with herself.

"If you like it, I'll like it," He repeats the judgment firmly.

She snorts. "How do you know, that, Tony? Maybe my personal tastes run in different directions than yours do. Your house is wide and open, mine's simple but cozy. Hell you've rarely even encountered me out of my work clothes - " She tilts her head, apparently thinking back, "Well okay except for that one time all those years ago you spilled your manicotti all down my front and all I had in the trunk was a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans."

"Best accident I ever had," he tells her gravely. "Aside from missing out on good pasta." Then he shakes his head. "Pepper stop worrying - I'm sure it's be fine. Besides this is you: if you were really worried I'd hate it, you would have simply booked another place. Because let's face it, you've always worried way more about this kind of thing than me."

Pepper sighs, long and slow, before nodding her head. She finds the little parking garage around the corner from the B&B and pulls in, taking a ticket, then finding a space. Tony waits until the car is in park before fishing out his wallet and tucking the ticket inside.

"Hey--" Pepper protests, but he shakes his head.

"I'll pay when we leave."

"Tony you provided the car and the gas for the trip down here. I can afford a couple of dollar parking fee when it's time for us to depart."

He simply shakes his head and climbs out of the car, "You probably charged the room to your personal credit card to keep my name off their books, besides, by now you ought to know how little I care about money."

He stretches a bit and glances around the garage: it's big and airy, not too crowded. "Glad we got a space early," Tony murmurs, heading for the trunk. Pepper decides it's not really worth the argument as she climbs from the car as well. Before she gets out though she pauses a moment, removing her thigh highs and stuffing them into the glove box, not wanting them to take any damage once they get to the beach.

Unaware of this, Tony continues extracting the bags. He shoulders his own before lifting hers out of the trunk as well. She tries to take it but he waves her off... "Nah. Just lead. You're the one who knows where we are going, after all."

She nods, and they take the stairs down to street level, at which point Pepper heads for the exit that leads out behind the building and onto the beach. Pepper takes a moment once she's there to look for anyone else around, and when she sees no one she slips her shoes off and shoves her feet into the warm sand.

Tony looks on with what clear amusement. "Isn't that going to run your nylons?" His eyes narrow as he realizes she's not wearing them any longer. "Hey, no fair. I thought taking off your clothing was supposed to be my job today."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah like I wanted to strip them off in public. This is not the place for high heels, Stark, unless you want me to break my neck." She wiggles her toes and sighs, a little giddily. "Besides I dare you to find a beach anywhere on this continent that has smoother sand."

The sand on this beach is white and ground fine like silk. It's always been one of the most soothing sensations Pepper has ever encountered.

Right now, it's working wonders on her nerves.

The sun hangs low on the horizon, light spilling across the incoming waves, and both Pepper and Tony admire the sight for a long moment. The air holds the scent of salt, and the low cries of a gull or two fills the air.

"Nice," Tony murmurs. "Kind of . . . I don't know . . . like another world."

Pepper nods in agreement, "That's one of the reasons I like it so much. She moves down towards the water, her steps shifting in the sand.

"Hey--" comes his soft protest. "Don't we need to . . . check in?"

His voice is almost pleading. Someone's clearly getting impatient.

She looks back over her shoulder at him, deciding in that moment to be a little stubborn because she's not asking for an hour, just five or ten minutes, to pause and recollect her thoughts. "We have a reservation, number, Tony. They'll hold the room until nine p.m., so there's really no hurry. Besides," She tries not to sound apologetic. "This is . . . I don't know, a ritual of sorts for me every time that I arrive."

He looks confused. "Walking around with your feet in the sand?"

She snorts. "No stopping for a moment, to take a deep breath and just enjoy the simple things in life."

She digs her feet in further. "I promise I won't be that long. If this isn't your type of thing you can go check in for us and pick up the keys while I finish up."

"Hey, no problem. I didn't know they'd hold the room. You're right we've got all night, and the sand suits me just fine."

In truth Tony's less interested in the ritual, than he is in the women enacting it. It's a little odd, really, to see Pepper so strongly exerting her will for something she wants or needs.

It's not a habit he wants to discourage though, especially in the current situation.

She nods a little, then blushes again. "I'm sorry if I snapped. It's just that it has been a strange week for both of us, and sometimes a little ritual can be really comforting." She smiles a little wryly. "Besides, it's not sunset yet, sometimes a girl needs to work up her courage."

Tony nods. "You didn't snap at all. Just reminded me we're not at work. And in terms of working up courage, it's not just you who can probably use the time." His smile is wry, "Believe it or not, I'm feeling some pressure myself. Not that I don't normally thrive on a good challenge, but this is . . . different. A hell of a lot more important, for one thing."

This makes Pepper glance at him in surprise. "Tony I'm not expecting perfection . . . hell you have to know that wanting sex is pretty low on the list of reasons I'm even agreeing to do this."

He shrugs. "I know. I sort of took it on as a challenge to myself, though, and rightly so, considering how things went down last time."

She nods and looks to the water. "Just remember I've never born a grudge, and I don't have a lot of unreasonable expectations." She shrugs. "The truth of the matter is my life is just very busy, and obsession about my sex life's surplus or lack of supposed 'quality' has never been that high up on the list. There's more than one way in life to express passion. Mine's just more commonly been harnessed for my work or my writing."

Tony blinks, both at her blasé attitude about the apparently lukewarm status of her love life and at the other confession. "You're saying you're an author?"

Pepper nods. "Yes. Though for the record, the term is poet. I'm not very prolific though - I write maybe eight to ten poems every year and publish half that. It's just something I do to balance the mathematical side of my brain."

Tony is smirking now, and Pepper feels a blush steal over her. She clamps her mouth shut, regretting the confession almost immediately. Next to her, Tony shakes his head a little, and speaks in a low voice. "Number six hundred and fifty-two on the list of things I never knew about Pepper Potts. You're published huh? I'm impressed. Poetry especially is really, really tough."

"Yeah, well--" she mutters, digging one slender foot more deeply into the sand, to where it's cooler under her toes. "As I said, I don't write that much, and most of it's bad. I do it mostly to keep my brain agile."

"We're always our own worst critics," Tony reminds her. "Besides, at least you DO it, and don't just say you'll get to it someday. That counts in the big scheme of things."

She nods, shifting from one foot to the other. "It's mostly desperation on my part," She finally blurts out, "A quest for any kind of non-hideous self-expression, because while I like to look at art and I play a mediocre piano, I can't draw a straight line unless I've got a ruler to help me." He raises a skeptical eyebrow at that claim, and she nods her head emphatically.

"I'm telling the truth, Stark. I'm just not that good with my hands. Seriously."

He shoots her an arch glance, his mouth curling a bit. "I think I can give you a few things to work with that might be fun. I've had fantasies along those lines, Pep."

Pepper blinks, and brings a palm up to her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Tony looks skyward, striving for innocence. She snorts then narrows her eyes at him accusingly. "You can stop trying to look so angelic, you know. It's not like you're actually fooling me."

Tony shrugs, holding up his hands in a mock pacifying gesture. "Okay, okay I surrender." His face grows serious. "No one knows me better than you, Pepper. There's a good chance no one else ever will."

It's a light little line, but somehow here on the beach, alone and together, Pepper feels it's more true than it would be anywhere else. And so she smiles, and reaches for one of his hands. "You have a silver tongue when it suits you. It's definitely at the top the list of your more redeeming qualities . . ."

Laugh lines form around her mouth. "Now do you intend to critique my assessment of this sand yourself, or do you have some weird phobia about bare feet on public beaches that you're just not admitting to?"

Tony snorts. "Let me get this straight. You can have me butt naked for the asking, but instead all you're asking to see at the moment is my feet?"

She raises an eyebrow. "What? Are you just chicken or do you just have some horrible wart related condition you don't want me to know about."

That dig is enough to get the shoes off Tony's feet. "It's nice." He admits after a moment. "Not as fine as some places in the Caribbean, but nice for here in America, most definitely."

She smiles a little smugly. "I'm glad you agree."

They stand that way for another ten to fifteen seconds, before she starts walking again . . . in the direction of the water. "I think that I'm going to head down and stand in the surf for awhile," She shivers pleasantly, "I have always loved the feel of the waves swirling around my ankles."

Tony's eyes narrow. "You're totally getting turned on by this whole experience aren't you? This is why you've always refused to swim or surf no matter how many times I invite you." He shakes his head in amusement, "And here I thought you were just to embarrassed to admit you couldn't swim!"

"I swim like a fish." Pepper shoots back archly. "And You've only asked me mid day when I'd fry like a lobster." She pauses, "Though frankly Stark you're incorrigible enough as it is, without encouragement. The last thing I needed to deal with was your inevitable comments the first time you caught sight of me in my swimsuit."

"Bikini?" Tony asks hopefully.

She laughs. "Sorry no . . . not really my style. Not that it would have mattered though, Stark. You'd still have had plenty of ammunition just because of my three tattoos."

Tony laughs. "Nice try, Potts, but you don't have any. I've seen your file and nothing's listed. Hell, I can't imagine anyone as . . . tender as you are sitting still for a needle, let alone one in a delicate place."

Pepper arches an eyebrow. "Maaaaybe," she concedes, and heads out toward the water, her steps light and sure. "And maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do. Tony, that intake file was from when I was first hired by the company . . . it's been almost a decade. And I'd think after all your missions, you'd have more respect for what I'm capable of with makeup and a little concealer."

The waves swirl around her calves as she smiles at him. Then she smirks. "Though to be fair, you're right about one thing: I usually am pretty sensitive. I was terribly ticklish as a child. Thankfully I outgrew most of that as I got a little older."

"I'm still ticklish," Tony admits, ducking his head. "Not exactly the most macho aspect about me, but what the hell. Damn this water is cold!"

Pepper laughs at him, and lightly shifts away to avoid being splashed by his hopping backwards. "It's just water Tony!"

"Like hell! It's melted iceberg--" he accuses, staring at the little waves, and shivering convulsively.

"You are spoiled rotten by heated pools. It's downright balmy for this time of the year." She chortles, "Though I suppose to be fair I have to give you a break, because if it were any deeper some of your . . . bits . . . would definitely be a great deal more at risk than mine. But then that's just one of the perks, I suppose, of being female."

"Hey, hey--"

Pepper snickers again, not kindly, and Tony scowls. "Water is unfair to the sexes. You get perkage; I get shrinkage. It's a distinct disadvantage."

"Life is SO unfair," Pepper giggles, and wades in deeper. She lifts her skirt to keep her hem dry, and Tony feels his mouth go dry at the sight of the backs of her knees. He wants to lick those tender little folds--

He shivers a bit and cuts off the thought before it can make walking uncomfortable and check-in embarrassing.

Instead he focuses his eyes on the woman in front of him, who's literally having the time of her life. "Pepper are you trying to tell me you want to go swimming?" He asks in a voice that is a little bit breathless, because if she really wants to . . . well they can track down some bathing suits.

She starts for a moment, face contemplative, before shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer but you're probably right about it being too cold to actually swim this time of year. I could handle it for a bit, but after I'd end up a literal ice cube."

"Not comfortable," he agrees, quickly, and Pepper grins again. They wade out, and Tony takes her hand to steady her as the sand shifts underfoot. She's startled by how firm his grip is in hers, how warm his skin feels against the palm of his hand.

His skin is also softer than she'd expected considering all his hours in the workshop, and the back is covered with an infinite number of smooth, almost invisible hairs...

She's never allowed herself to spend much time contemplating his body. Now though, she's at the point that it's becoming hard to focus on anything else.

Pepper shivers slightly, "Ready to go inside?"

He nods and they start the walk back up the beach.

"Thank you." she tells him softly, as the near the wooden boardwalk.

"No problem." The shift of Pepper's slender hand in his makes Tony all-too-aware of how strong she actually is. Along with those fine tendons and tapered fingers is a good grip, and he likes the feel of it in his.

_'The right size; the right fit_,' Tony thinks with a surge of pleasure. He hopes this is a good omen for all the other parts of their bodies, and then feels a flush at the thought.

They'll find out for sure, either way, soon enough.

They step up onto the boardwalk, letting their feet dry off before they put their shoes back on. "I can take my bag." Pepper informs him, but he only shakes his head.

"It's not that heavy. Let's just go get checked in."

She nods a little and they follow the boardwalk around to the front lobby, where she greets the man at the desk. Less than two minutes later she's awkwardly clutching two electric key cards.

"I . . . uhm . . . I got us a room with a Jacuzzi. That or the Honeymoon Suite was all they had left."

She's turning a lovely, rosy red, Tony notes. He can't resist the urge to tease, "Maybe next time," he mock consoles her, and Pepper punches his arm; not hard, but enough to let him know the joke wasn't appreciated.

"I can't carry the bags if I'm wounded," Tony sulks, but the dig works nicely, she relaxes again.

She draws in a deep breath and cups his chin, making him look at her. "I'll show you wounded," she tells him firmly, and then has to smirk because he actually looks frightened for a second.

"No sense of humor at all," He finally whines before looking down the hallway, "Are we taking the elevator or the stairs? Which one is closer?"

Pepper rolls her eyes. "The stairs. There's no difference in distance, but as I said, I prefer healthy living. Besides, if you can't handle that you certainly can't handle anything more . . . athletic."

He narrows his eyes. "Was that a dig? Because that sounded an awful lot like one to me."

She shrugs. "Take it in anyway that you want, it's still the truth."

"I would, but I may wheeze a little since you've clearly brought your brick collection on this trip--"

Pepper trots up alongside him, ignoring the comment. Things are moving faster now, and her body knows it; her pulse is up and she can feel how cold her hands are getting.

Next to her, despite all his complaints, Tony isn't winded at all, and he's handling the suitcases as if they were empty.

Pepper suddenly wonders what he brought in his, and realizes she's going to find out very soon. She starts chewing on her bottom lip - so far the verbal sparring has been an effective diversion for her nervousness . . but it won't put off the inevitable indefinitely.

The undeniable fact is that she's going to have to get naked very soon.

At least they reach the door with he right number. They've reached the room.

'Stiff upper lip. Keep that chin up.' She's blushing furious red, and Tony's scarcely any better. For the first time in ages, Pepper sees Tony Stark actually fumble at a manual task. Specifically, his hands slip when he tries to shove the card key in the door.

This little awkwardness threatens to give her the giggles, and she fights hard against it, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth. "I . . . Uhm I'm sorry. Not making fun of you really. Just the entire situation."

Tony, for his part, not only feels like a klutz, he's all too aware that he IS one. Being a billionaire doesn't make getting a hotel door open any faster, and he growls at the lock, wishing for a suaveness that isn't happening.

"Shit," he mutters under his breath and tries the card key one more time. Mercifully it goes green and he twists the knob, realizing his palm is actually sweaty.

Pepper's laughter ceases as she takes in the very real stress on his face, and she reaches out to lay a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his tense shoulder instinctively.

"Okay. I really am sorry. I really wasn't laughing at you. It's just that apparently neither of us realized this had the potential to reduce us to literal middle schoolers. Because honestly . . . I haven't felt this awkward since the first time I changed in the girls locker room."

The statement is wry, and earns her a genuine smile in return. Her expression becomes serious,. "Are you SURE that you want to go through with this Tony? Because I promise I'm not going to take it as an insult if the reality isn't quite what you'd pictured after all of the flirting."

"You want to stop?" He asks her frankly.

She shrugs. "Yes and no both. We've got a lot more history between us now. This could fuck everything up. I just need to know that you know that too and are prepared for any consequences. It's not like either of us will be sleeping with a stranger this time. "

He pushes open the door, then steps up to her, one hand brushing at her temple. Pepper is startled by how dark his eyes are as Tony holds her gaze. "That's one of many reasons this is driving me so wonderfully crazy," he murmurs reassuringly. "Yes, I'd like--love--to go through with this, but only if you're sure. I promise what I don't have in smooth moves, I'll make up for in enthusiasm."

It's his charming honesty that gets her every damned time, and Pepper turns her head into his touch, her eyes closing a little. "Darn you Tony Stark," she mumbles quietly. "I swear to God I don't know how you DO this to me-- I trust you." She finally tells him bluntly. "Whether I understand why or not."

He kisses her forehead. "I guess I have a talent for pushing your borders. Thank you for the faith. I'll try not to disappoint it." With those words he tugs her forward by one hand until she's inside the room, and the door finally swings shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

With the curtains still pulled shut all either of them can really see is the other's shadowy outlines. It's a little eerie, but also, Pepper supposes, a little bit liberating as well. Shadows, after all, cover the harsh glare that comes with the light of day.

And so she leans forward and presses her lips to his, not caring that it's dark, and not caring that his hands are still filled with bags.

It's not so much a kiss as it is an invitation . . . something warm, and she hopes at least fairly welcoming.

The bags thump to the floor; Pepper nearly giggles when one almost hits her toes, but then a second later, the feel of Tony's hands gently sliding around her shoulders, pulling her close blocks out all thoughts of anything else.

His mouth is soft and warm, as sensual as she remembers in a pang of desire. Whatever else Tony might do, his kisses are definitely delicious, and Pepper squeaks a little in pleasure as she kisses him back.

When she opens her mouth, Tony takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, a little teasing, and suddenly what had previously been a hello of a sort morphs to something else entirely.

Heat explodes between them, and with it, sheer burning want. It's visceral and fierce and in some ways, a little bit terrifying.

It swamps them both before they can so much as blink.

Tony, a man used to sudden acceleration, feels his entire body surge against Pepper's. His arms wrap around her, he kisses her deeper, harder, more than willing to lose himself in the sweet heat of her mouth. The tease of her tongue with his is driving him insane, and he steals gasps of breath before pulling her to him again and again.

It's hard to think, and Pepper gives up for the moment, too amazed at how delicious her boss truly is.

But eventually Pepper manages to pull back a little, gasping sharply as she breaks off the kiss.

And Tony realizes in shock just how close to his finish he actually is.

"Fucking God . . . " He exhales raggedly. Then he literally has to dig his nails into his palms, as a reminder he needs to slow the fuck down.

_'This is what happened before,'_ he realizes with a strange kind of certainty . . . Because when he was a sloppy drunk, he had limited self-control.

And if he'd been caught unaware by this, then poor Pepper probably hadn't even made it out of the starting gate back then.

"Oh-ohkay," Pepper murmurs, "Yeah, that felt . . . pretty good."

Tony goggles at her for a moment, his mouth smeared with her lip gloss. "Yeahhhh. Sorry, I'm thinking that's a lot more than 'pretty good.' Fucking a-MA-zing sort of fits the bill." He draws in a deep shuddery breath. "I'd like to do a lot more of that. A lot more."

For now though, he'll settle for finding the lights, and preferably the bed, because if they're going to do this they should at least have a chance to lie down.

Hell maybe he needs to run some cold water over his head.

Pepper nods at his admission, shakily. "You know, I think I could go for more kissing too, but--" Pepper pauses and blurts out, "You look terrible in my lip gloss, Tony. You need a washcloth."

He dabs at his lips, then laughs. "Yeah really not my shade. I've always been more a winter."

"You're a . . . something," she adds, and heads to the bathroom.

Tony trails after her, seeing no reason not to anymore. They both blink several times, owlishly, when she switches on the light. Pepper pulls a washcloth from the towel rack and wets and wrings it out under the faucet before handing it to him.

Tony wipes off his own lips, more from habit then anything else. "Did I get it all?" He inquires huskily.

"Looks like it," Pepper has used the second washcloth to wipe clean her own lips, and at his question she raises a her three middle fingers to brush across his lips.

They both shudder pleasantly when flesh touches flesh.

"So . . . time to find a bed, do you think?"

Pepper nods, then looks over his shoulder into the nearly dark room before chuckling. "Yeah. But do you think that we'll be to be able to find it without tripping over our stuff?"

"Believe it or not, I'm pretty sure I can manage it. Stay here a moment . . . " And he steps very carefully through the dimly lit room. Once he locates their bags he squats down and fumbles in his front zipper pocket, managing to pull out something that Pepper doesn't quite recognize in the dark.

He sets it with a 'thump' on the nightstand, and stares at it a moment. "Crap," he mutters under his breath. "Um, Ms. Potts, do you by chance have a match?"

She snorts. "Tony why would I? I don't smoke." She pauses, "Some hotels have a book of matches in their desk drawer though . . ."

"Good point, give me a moment and I'll check."

A search yields no results and he sighs at himself in exasperation. "Great - I brought along a highly decorative but utterly useless hunk of wax."

Pepper actually giggles at that. He flashes a smile in return, and glances back down at the candle, then sighs and turns on the bedside lamp.

"I tried. I only hope that counts for something."

"It does," Pepper reassures him. She moves over and examines the candle, which is thick and has little seashells embedded around it. "Actually I'm kind of glad we can't burn it. It's really rather pretty."

"I'm glad you like it. It's yours when we leave. It's one of the things I picked up in Tahiti for you, but sort of . . . forgot, down in the garage . . . " Tony admits sheepishly.

He actually has a box of such trinkets he always forgets to give when he gets home and feels weird about just handing to her later.

Pepper smiles and lifts the candle up to sniff it. "I like the scent . . . it's hard to capture the aroma of a warm tropical beach quite like this does."

Tony smiles. "Well that I can give you without burning anything. I have massage oil from the store with a very similar scent. I bought it because unlike a lot of similar products, it doesn't make me want to sneeze."

Pepper chuckles softly. "I understand. It's one of the reasons I wear mostly subtle perfume. There's nothing in the world more annoying then overpowering cologne."

She crosses the room to stand in front of him. "Thankfully you have never been the type to really pour the stuff on. Most of the time you smell like sweat, new leather and something I'm guessing is probably axle grease. And interesting mix."

Tony lifts one arm and pretends to sniff his armpit. "Okay I think I'm insulted. I _did_ shower before I got dressed, you know--"

Pepper tilts her head. "I didn't say that I don't _like_ it Tony."

He blinks a little uncertainly, "You're saying you like Eau de axle grease? Seriously?"

"Tony--" Pepper smiles through her sigh.

He looks self-conscious so she squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. "It's very . . . elemental I guess. Not sour or anything . . . just very much YOU."

The skin between the collar of his shirt and his lower ear is growing more and more tempting. _'God'_ she thinks, _'I can actually get away with touching him, and not just smelling.'_

And so she does, brushing the line of his collarbone carefully with her lips, and the same time she inhales, very deeply.

Tony fights a shiver, feeling a resurgence of hormone rush, but a sigh escapes him, and he can feel his eyes closing, all the better to savor the sensation. The urge to slide his arms around Pepper is nearly overwhelming.

"Ohhhhlikethat," he manages in a slightly strangled tone. "Yeahyeahyeah--"

Pepper, feeling impish, nips his earlobe.

He shivers harder, then places his hands on her hips.

"Okay . . . bed both of us, before you undo me completely. We're both wearing way too many clothes right now."

Pepper breathes in his ear. "You're pretty observant, for a spoiled billionaire."

This makes him laugh, and when he does, Pepper shifts, pushing him backwards towards the bed. She hasn't got leverage, but she does have the element of surprise, and he steps back, amused.

"Trying to tell me something?" He asks after a moment.

She laughs, "Only that for someone in a hurry, you're being kind of pokey . . ."

That earns her a bark of highly amused laughter. "Ah yes, Pepper, but as we've already established, I'm way, way faster than you."

He pounces before she can blink in demonstration. She squeals in shock as he charges forward, catching her up around the waist and turning to toss her playfully onto the bed. She hits the mattress with a soft thump and he lands half a second later right beside her, both of them now laughing.

"Now . . ." He surveys the situation with a wicked gleam. "I've got you where I want you, so what shall I do with you?" He pauses. "Or _to_ you, or _for_ you, for that matter because inquiring minds want to know."

Pepper blinks at him in confusion and Tony sighs, slipping an arm under her pillow and sneakily moving closer to her. "I am _dead _serious, Pepper, never more serious in my life. Tell me what you want, what you really, really want."

"I want you to stop quoting bad lyrics," she replies though a giggle.

He waggles his nose. "Okay, Shoot down the method, but not the intent. Seriously, what does it for you? I'm good with feet, I'd love to massage you, and um, any and all related sorts of fun body activities--"

Pepper feels another surge of lust and exasperation. It's becoming apparent that Tony is _not_ using moves on her, and that touches her deeply.

He wants to know what she likes? Fine. It's not like it's all that hard to give him an honest answer.

"I love massages of all kinds, but they mostly just put me to sleep. So I suggest you hold off on one of those until right before we pass out." She considers a moment, "Other than that, well the typical erogenous zones apply. And from what I've seen thus far, I tend to do best with light to moderate pressure. That's the basics . . . if you're talking foreplay at least . . ." As for the main course . . . well I'm pretty much like any woman there I guess. Oh yeah - and you generally can't go wrong with the back of my neck, my butt or the backs of my knees."

He raises an eyebrow at that, and she shrugs a little. "I know it's a weird and there aren't many positions that facilitate . . . but all three of the above are a hell of a lot more sensitive than my breasts."

Her expression is clearly wry, "It's the ultimate joke of Mother Nature, I suppose. What guys like most pretty much does the least pleasure wise for me."

Tony shakes his head. "I don't think so--those just happen to be three of the places on you that I like the best. I consider it--" he arches an eyebrow, "--an omen."

Pepper notes the gleam in his eye and begins to scoot away. "Not the Damien kind of omen, right?"

"No," Tony agrees, sliding one hand down the outside of her thigh, smoothing his palm gently along it until he reaches her knee. "The good kind. The happy kind."

His fingers lightly stroke the back of her knee, and Pepper quivers a little. Tony grins. "I rephrase, the very happy kind."

"What about you . . . ?" Pepper questions softly. "If there's anything you'd like especially, all you have to do is tell me."

Tony gives her a wide-eyed look. "Pepper, I'm a guy. I pretty much like it all. Short of drawing blood or dressing me up like Phyllis Diller."

Pepper laughs at that, her giggles bubbling out in startled surprise. "No! No cross-dressing, Tony. I don't think I could take it if you ended up the prettier of the two of us."

"Even with the beard," He nods. "I've seen Rhodey check out my legs."

This brings on another attack of giggles.

She snorts then finds herself against focused on the collar of his shirt. "Well I suppose for a start, we should actually get naked." She reaches over and tugs gently on the fabric of his sleeve. "So are you going to take this off for me?"

He nods, yanking the t-shirt up and over his head and tossing it to the carpeted floor.

"Your skin is so _soft_ for a guy's," she tells him, a little breathlessly, stroking around the ring of metal in the center of his chest. The way Tony gasps confirms her suspicions that he's the type of guy who's scars are actually more sensitive than his normal skin.

He smiles a little "Yeah well I use lotion regularly - even before the arc reactor . . . if I don't, I just get really itchy."

She nods at that, licks her bottom lip and traces the line of his collar bone, veering tentatively down to one nipple which she flicks experimentally with her thumb, watching his face for a response.

His eyes slide shut and she leans forward enough to suckle him for a moment, gently. "Pepper . . ." His voice is full of pleasure, but it's definitely strained.

"Something wrong?" she pulls back and asks him.

"Okay, this is . . . supposed to be for you . . ." he stumbles, hands reaching to gently cup her shoulders. "Not me, and gahhhh, much as I _love_ this--gotta stop. Like, _now_. At least for a couple of minutes."

Pepper tips her face to look at him, suddenly aware of how hard he's breathing, and how tense his torso has become. The wicked little sense of power grows as she obliquely realizes that it's not his wallet making his inseam so prominent.

"You like that," she replies gravely, a little hint of a smile along the corner of her mouth. "I think I'll have to remember that."

"Don't worry, because I'll never forget it--" Tony admits with feeling.

Pepper snorts, then sighs, "This has always been my problem with guys, for the record . . ."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Problem? That you're smoking hot and like to explore? Yeah as a guy, I totally have to say 'boo-hoo.'"

Pepper groans a little at his sarcasm, then shifts back a little, apparently to give him a little room to get himself together. "No . . . my problem is that it always takes me like half an hour longer than my partners to really work myself up into the right mood." She shrugs a little. "At times it just gets . . . frustrating. Like I'm a tortoise in a room full of rabbits."

"Good things take time," Tony assures her. He picks up her hand and lightly kisses it. "Keep talking to me, and let's see . . . me, no shirt; you, shirt. Can we balance this equation? Can I help restore parity?"

Pepper licks her lips, but nods. "I think . . . that would be only fair."

The clasp on the side of her dress is a little tricky, but after a moment he manages to slide it all the way down. The first glimpse of the teddy has Tony frozen for a long second, his dark eyes wide and delighted.

"Why they couldn't have made the buttons on your bodice functional instead decorative?" He whines a moment later. "I swear that I hate women's fashion sometimes."

Pepper's response is an amused little shake of laughter before she leans up to catch his earlobe between her lips again. "Just take it off." She murmurs after he gasps out loud. "And later you can come up with a way to make it up to me that you got to take off both my top and bottom first."

His hands are already at her hem; Tony tugs and the sweetly fuzzy angora rises up, leaving behind . . . the sight of Pepper in smoked pink silk.

Tony wheezes, fingers dropping the dress off the side of the bed. "Dead puppies," he gasps.

Pepper stares at him, a little hurt. He shakes his head. "Not you, me. Dead puppies _no_t working."

Pepper sighs in exasperation, runs a hand back through her hair. "Tony, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

He closes his eyes with GREAT reluctance and takes one of her hands, laying next to the arc reactor on his chest. She feels the rapid thump of his heart under her fingers. Tony sighs. "In order to prevent say, going off like a Titan missile, many a man will deliberately think of terrible things as a sort of . . . preventative measure. You, in _that_--well I'm sorry Pep but I may have to go to world pandemic, or Obadiah in a Speedo or something."

Pepper's eyes narrow. "Obadiah in a Speedo? Tony are you trying to cool your ardor, here, or mine?" She shivers a little, in genuine disgust, "There are some things I've managed not to ever see. I'll thank you to keep your mental traumas to yourself."

"Yeah, love you too, but Jesus, that lingerie--okay, might be able to risk a peek now," he gives a mock-noble sigh and opens his eyes. Pepper meets his stare, and Tony gives a little helpless moan. "You are _so_ lucky I'm a man of incredible self-control. Because right now, you in that silk? Damn!"

She should be annoyed, but the sincerity in his tone tickles her, and Pepper tosses her hair a little. "I take it you like it?"

Like there's any actual doubt.

"When I marry you, it gets to go on the honeymoon," Tony promises her seriously.

Pepper blinks at that for several seconds, before shaking her head a little. "Okay you definitely need to some relief, because it's affecting the basic functions in your brain to the point that you're voluntarily talking about matrimony. which is really kind of scary."

She reaches over to cup him, squeezing deliberately atop the bulge that's pushing at his pants. "Tony how about this for a suggestion . . . we've got all night, so this time, you go first. Then you can help me warm up without me feeling like I'm torturing you."

He shakes his head, hands reaching for her. "No. Pepper--that's like repeating the past, and the whole reason we're here is because I'm going to prove to you that I'm a better man now than I was then. Yes, you turn me on, but I'm desperate to return the favor."

He takes a few deep breaths, then slides his fingers interlacing them with hers, squeezing lightly. "I have a serious boner, but no matter what the boys said in high school or college Pepper, I'm not going to die from it or anything."

"Are you sure?" she can't help but tease for a moment, running her nails lightly along it. He manages a sweet smile along with his sharp guess.

"I'm sure. Assuming someone stops baiting me."

Pepper's almost disappointed. Well a little at least. "If you insist . . . though Tony, for the record my issue with what happened last time wasn't the fact you went first. It was more about the fact that after you were done, you passed out literally _on top _of me."

His hand traces first her collarbone, then the line of freckles that ran from the swell of her left breast to the peak of her right nipple. "So did I get anything about it right, that night?" He asks a little sardonically.

She squirms . . . you may have honed in on a few things I didn't have much appreciation for at time . . ."

"Such as?" He raises his eyebrow though his hands continues to stroke first the line between her breasts, and the sleek lines of her belly. "Oh and for the record the goal this evening is for _you_ to pass out on top of _me_."

Pepper rolls her eyes, but gives a little sigh when his fingers skim lightly along the underside of her breasts, raising the gooseflesh there. "You--you were great at necking," Pepper offers, trying to concentrate. It's difficult now, because Tony's other hand is brushing her bangs back in little feathery touches.

"Necking." He sounds amused. Pepper nods, feeling warmer now. She looks down at his hand moving under the silk of the teddy.

"Don't knock the extras, Stark. Not everybody bothers to master them."

"Definitely their loss." His other hand drops down to the skin of her thighs, and the feel of his warm skin against her makes her shudder, convulsively.

His eyes narrow a little. "Okay there's another erogenous zone you definitely didn't tell me about."

She shrugs a little, letting her knees fall to opposite sides. "sometimes my hot spots can wander . . ." Her hands meanwhile, finally move from their spots and reach up to brush the backs of his shoulder blades, which makes him shiver as well.

When he does, the hand stroking her thigh jerks involuntarily, as his nails, dig, unintentionally, into her skin.

Pepper gasps like she's been hit by white-hot lightning.

"Oh God I'm sorry . . ." He murmurs pulling his hand away, but less than a second later she moans low in her throat, and he's knocked over by an unmistakable scent.

Woman. Pure and simple. From mildly intrigued to fully aroused in just the space of a few heart beats.

Tony thanks whatever God or Goddess of Love that may have interceded, and nuzzles Pepper's neck, licking it and breathing on the damp trail.

She shudders. "Toooonnnny--"

"For the record, you taste good. And that's just your skin," he whispers to her. "I think I need to check out several other places to confirm my findings."

Pepper gives a strangled giggle. "For the record," she echoes, "That's a corny line, but--"

"But?"

"Don't stop." She tells him breathlessly.

"I have no intention of doing so." He promises, moving his hand from the insides of her thighs to rest on her lower abdomen, "Pepper would you mind rolling over for me?"

She blinks a little bit at the request, as if she's not fully registering it, but after a moment, she nods and does as he asks with a sigh. "You sure you don't want me to take the lingerie off first?" She murmurs quietly, as she cushions her chin in her hands.

"Eventually" He promises, stroking her head for a moment with his free hand. Tony shifts and straddles the back of her thighs. The sight of her stretched out under him, trusting and barely dressed is almost enough to make him wheeze again, but Tony takes a breath and looks down.

He trails his fingers along the backs of her thighs, shifting up to drum them lightly on her ass. "Buns of platinum," he murmurs appreciatively. "Niiiiice."

Pepper looks over her shoulder at him, startled. He notes that her pupils are huge, and a little sheen of sweat is at her hairline now--good signs.

"You work them hard enough," she grumbles, but there's a pleased note in her voice.

"Yeah well let's just say I've never fully appreciated the fruits of your labors, then," His right hand leaves her hair, and starts massage hard into her neck, causing a groan of unadulterated bliss.

"Mmm . . . you're evil. I told you that a massage will only put me to sleep." And sure enough she's turning to Jell-o very nicely.

Or at least she seems to be until one hand smacks down on her left butt check with just enough force to sting.

"Hey!" She gasps again, shifts her hips a little in shock. He leans forward to take her earlobe between his lips.

"Trust me, Pep, I think I can keep you awake." He murmurs in a voice she's never heard from him before.

She writhes, torn between liquid arousal and a hint of annoyance, but The feel of Tony's body just over her hers, not with any real weight to it, has her pinned. Pepper manages to turn her head, but Tony happily nips along the side of her throat and fresh shivers rush through her. She feels her nipples scrape against the silk.

"Tony!" Pepper gasps, and the flutey strangled sound of her voice makes him lower more of his weight on her. Pepper is able to revel in it for several seconds before he shifts to one side, and then she feels his hand along her hip, urging her to roll over and face him again.

"You're beautiful and I want you and I want to be good at the same time, and I don't really know if that's possible because . . . " he trails off because Pepper just smirks and reaches for him, her tongue darting into his mouth, her hands sliding around his shoulders.

"Stop talking. Start kissing," she informs him breathlessly, rocking herself unconsciously against his thigh where lies between her legs.

Tony can, and does follow orders. He's thrilled to do it, since it's something he's wanted to get back to, and Pepper's mouth is just as sweet now as it was the first time. He kisses her with hunger, and nibbles her lips, pausing to kiss her nose and cheeks and chin before diving back into that luscious mouth.

Pepper is caught between giggling and giving as good as she gets, which she admits is pretty damned good. Whatever else Tony Stark's faults, kissing is something he does very well, and to have his skill lavished on her for the moment is exhilarating.

At the moment though, all she cares about is the fact that she's wearing nothing but a light pink silk teddy, in direct contrast to him in his trousers and shoes.

"Okay Stark, right now you owe me a pair of pants."

"No pants--" he gasps. "I like you just as you are--hell, in a little less actually--"

"I meant _your_ pants!" She corrects him with great amusement.

He blinks, and tries to kiss her while yanking at his fly. It's not a successful operation, and Pepper splutters giggles into his mouth. She adds her hands to the quest, and gets a lot of muffled groans as Tony shudders a little. He breaks away from kissing her for another second.

"Three seconds. Just give me three seconds to get the damned things off."

She pretends to check a watch. "Go."

It takes him a little longer than he's asked for, but then the man hasn't even removed his shoes. In the end he barely manages to wiggle out of the stubborn fabric, leaving him clad in only boxers and plain white socks.

And Pepper stares at him for several seconds before bursting into hysterical laugher.

"Hey! Be nice! Talk about giving a guy a complex!"

Pepper only points at his boxers. "Taz? Tony? Seriously."

The man has miniature animated Tasmanian Devils scattered in tiny tornadoes all over his ass.

He glances down and looks up again, running a hand through his hair; a clear sign that he doesn't even remember picking out this pair of shorts. "Nnnnnot as romantic as your almost undies, but given the moment, probably apt," he murmurs.

Pepper reaches a hand down and lightly strokes the front, where the clear distention is making an eyeful. "Does it spin madly and slobber?"

Tony swallows. "It probably will if you keep touching it like that."

She chuckles, stretching out on her back, then motions for him to join her with one finger. "Come on then . . . offer me something better to do."

He blinks, squares his shoulders and seems to shift gears; Pepper can practically see him begin to focus as he leans over her and lightly brushes his mouth against hers. Gently, in words so soft they're barely a whisper, Tony sighs, "Let me love you, Pepper. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Then he shifts his kiss to the vulnerable muscles of her throat, and Pepper gasps, arms sliding blindly around him, touching warm, sweet skin.

"You said something about your neck being sensitive.." Her murmurs in a wonderfully dirty voice as his teeth nip gently at the skin below her right ear.

She squirms away from the intensity of the sensation, not because it's bad, but because it's simply so much more than she's used to that her body and brain almost don't know how to process it.

Apparently her earlier assessment light touch worked best may have been . . . .if true at the time, a little misinformed.

Pepper feels her hips arching up, and just as suddenly Tony lightens his kisses as he slides one hand across her breasts and his fingers leave a sweet tingle in their wake. His thumb flicks lightly over one hard nipple, making Pepper squirm again.

"Beautiful," he breathes in her ear. "The taste of you. So good--"

More kisses, light but purposeful, moving down her throat and towards her collarbones. Pepper is drowning in sensation now.

"I have to admit, I have always loved your breasts. But then I've had a lot of time to covertly enjoy the view." He grins and kiss along the top edge of her lingerie. "You know . . . I think before we get any further it really is time for us to take off this lovely bit of nothing."

Because the Teddy is lovely - and the view it presents is compelling, but right now it's also a barrier between his tongue and her skin.

And he's had about as many barriers between them lately as he can stand.

Pepper shoots him a slightly dizzy look, but her smirk is dry. "Nice try, Taz--you first."

Tony pulls back for a moment, amused. "You're serious."

"Yes. I want to see you naked." Pepper's smirk deepens. "On purpose this time."

Tony actually blushes. "Your wish--" he doesn't' finish, but reaches down and tugs the boxers off, balling them up and tossing them off the bed. "Okay, naked. On purpose naked."

She pushes him back, pulls up on one elbow and takes her time looking from his eyes down the length of his body.

It's an amazing body, she knows, and appreciates the muscles and frame; the delicate fur trailing from his navel into the thicker, wiry hair of his groin.

His shaft is heavy and darkly colored, she's a little bit surprised to see he's not circumcised, since the few histories she's seen of his family indicates Jewish heritage only a couple of generations back.

"You're uncut," she murmurs, then blushes.

He raises an eyebrow. "What, you're saying you didn't already know that?"

She shakes her head. "The limo wasn't all that well lit." She reaches out a hand, unable to resist the urge to touch.

He groans low and shaky, as her hand closes around his shaft. "Uhmm, Pepper. Reallyneedyoutostopdoingthat."

"Tony, you can't tell me you didn't tap the keg before now," comes her cynical little tease. "I know you."

He bites his lower lip in a gesture she recognizes, and wonders if he got it from her. "Yeah, well smart as that would have been, I haven't had time. Or inclination. So we're in a delicate state right now."

Pepper arches an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding."

His hand lightly lands on hers and Tony begins to peel her fingers away gently. "Not kidding. Probably could have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for the Teddy of Sexual Torment there. Be nice, because I am really trying to be good here."

She shakes her head. "You have more patience then I gave you credit for."

He snorts, "Potts, there's something to be said for the power of anticipation." He strips of his socks as he sits on he edge of the bed, tossing them over his shoulder without an concern for where they land. "Now where we? Oh yes. I believe I was removing your teddy."

A single finger comes up, traces the edges of the delicate fabric. "Though I have to admit, not much other than silk belongs against your skin. I have no clue how you keep it so pearlescent without covering up all your freckles. Which I'm pleased to confirm really do cover pretty much all of you." He dips his head and catches one nipple lightly between his lips, flicking the tip with his tongue, before suckling it a bit more firmly.

Pepper gasps at the sensation of him doing so combined with the feel of the silk.

She arches her head back, feeling heat shooting through her body, pangs of desire surging from her chest to between her thighs, and Pepper feels slightly dizzy.

She loops her arms around his shoulders, all the better to keep him close as Tony nuzzles his way to the other breast. His fingers hook around the straps, and deftly he pulls her top down.

He continues caressing her breasts with teeth and tongue, though not very long, perhaps remembering what she'd told him earlier. Instead he moves south with clear pleasure to run fingers across her ribs and use his tongue to maddeningly circle her belly button.

"Wow. You do have tattoos. Tony murmurs, kissing the looking Japanese symbols that lay on the inner curve of each of her hips.

The location is definitively private he notes. A location only her or a lover would see.

"Told you." She murmurs in satisfaction. He retaliates by running light fingers up the length of her rib cage.

"Tony!" The word is a warning as she curls up instinctively. He smirks, "Well, well, well, and someone claimed she isn't ticklish. what should I do in the face of such an obvious lie?"

Pepper shoots him a warning look that he refuses to take seriously. "I am going to enjoy this--" he purrs, making it a promise, tease and threat all in one.

"Be . . . Nice," Pepper orders, reaching for his hands. "If I tense up because of your and your dancing fingers, it could take a lot _longer_ to get back in the mood."

Tony pauses, considering this. "Okay. but I'll need your help--"

Pepper raises a skeptical eyebrow. "With _what_ exactly?"

"With knowing where _not_ to touch," he tells her patiently. "Going by your lead, remember? Although from where I am right now, it allllll looks edible."

His smile is sexy and sincere; Pepper feels a pang low between her thighs, She gives a little sigh. "Ribs--no-no." She pauses, "I suggest that you just avoid anyplace that might be ticklish unless you're using a little bit more pressure, just to be on the safe side." She tilts her head, "Although actually thinking about it, now that I'm prepared it's probably not going to be much of an issue anymore."

Tony raises an eyebrow at this, experimentally running a hand along the side of her belly, before reaching down to do the same with the back of her knee. Pepper gasps, but not in laughter this time. He smiles almost wickedly, "Roger no sneaking up...only touching deliberately."

Her shudder of pleasure at the intensity is pretty much all he needs for confirmation.

Tony bends to press his lips gently to where his fingers had been; apparently the brush of his goatee and mustache are more than he anticipated. Pepper tenses, and her knee rises, nearly hitting his stomach. Tony notes the reflex with grave amusement. "Relax--I know I didn't have the face fur before, but work with me here, hmmmmm?"

Pepper nods, letting one of her hands reach out to stroke his mustache with a finger. "It's nice--it doesn't really make you look like Satan, the way Rhodey says it does."

Tony pauses. "Rhodey says I look like Satan?!" When Pepper nods he chortles under his breath. "Somebody's got facial hair envy - he can't wear his anymore because of Air Force regulations, but for your information back in MIT he was the one who suggested the damn style to me. He had one himself junior and senior year of classes, and he used to say if I grew on maybe I'd stop looking like I was fresh out of the nursery. though of course it was pretty hard to take serious fashion advice from a guy who looked like a cheesy version of Shaft."

Pepper grins, trying to picture Rhodey with a goatee. Then she gasps as Tony casually, sensually licks her stomach. "Ahhhhhhhh!" is about all she can squeak. Thoughts of anything other than how damned sexy this is are gone now, and she feels her skin begin to pebble into goosebumps.

Tony looks over his handiwork with soft pleasure. "You do taste as good as I've always thought you would. And I've thought about it a lot."

Pepper arches as he finds and circles the rim of her belly button... "I...Oh God I've always found it a little bit odd when people say that - that I taste good. Because it's not like I'm going to have any reference..."

Tony snickers at that, then runs a hand through her pubic hair, tugging at it gently, then returning at last to the sensetive skins of her inner thighs. "Like crème Brule," he growls softly. "Creamy sweet, with heat and spice to it, Pepper. Rich. I'm sure the flavor is most intense right where I'd most like to taste you,"

Pepper's hips wriggle a bit, but they're trapped. She draws in a shaky breath. "Tonnnnyyyyyyy."

"Seriously," he tells her with a soft gloat in his voice.

"You taste like dark chocolate," She admits, finally relaxing under the weight. He rewards the surrender by cupping the heat between her legs for a moment.

"You're so damn _hot_. Here especially," Tony confides. She wonders if he knows that it's his words that are making her burn.

"Tony..." She says through a hunger tightened throat...she doesn't know exactly what she's asking for. Just that he do something. Before she _explodes_. Because the way that she's pinned there's literally no way to stall, nowhere for her pleasure to go.

Tony rises up on his elbows, nuzzling the glossy fur between Pepper's thighs with his nose. She rises up on her elbows, watching him half tense, and breathing shallowly. He snuffles her playfully. "You've got a pretty little garden here, you know that, right?"

"W-what?" Pepper asks, a little confused. Romance, she wasn't expecting. Tony flicks his tongue out; finds the seam of her sex easily. She whimpers as he strokes along it delicately.

He pauses, and looks up at her again. "As rich, as buttery vanilla sweet as Brule. God, I am hungry for this."

Pepper shivers. "If you really enjoy it, then I'm not going to stop you. Though I warn you I might tear a muscle if you don't let me move at last a little while you do."

Because while Tony's assumptions about her voluntary muscle control are complimentary they're also not likely accurate if he's as good at this as she's guessing he'll be.

Her hands fist in the sheets at either side of her head as she looks at him expectantly.

Taking that as permission, he smiles and bends his head again. The push of his shoulders against her thighs is light but insistent, and Pepper widens her legs, achy and tense, her nipples so hard they're almost painful. She can only see the top of his dark head now, but with the first probing slide of his tongue, she shudders

He's good. Painfully, sweetly good, and Pepper loses count of the times her fingers claw the sheets as she almost not quite comes. Tony's tongue swirls and teases, tickles and taunts her. He moves from licking everything including the insides of her thighs to suckling, kissing and humming happily as he does so.

Pepper is on the verge of yanking his hair. "Stark..." She finally murmurs, a little surprised she's capable of still speech. "How about we leave the appetizer course behind in favor of the actual meal? Because I don't know about you,.." Her hands reaches down and runs a hand through his hair teasingly, "But I'd kind of like to still be sane for the experience."

He gives a sigh, and plants a last kiss along the cleft, before rising up onto his hands and knees. "It's your party, but damn, Pepper. I have a new favorite dessert, sweetheart."

She smiles; a little corny, but given the heated happy gleam in Tony's eyes, an honest response. Pepper always suspected he loved women, and this proves it.

Still it's been ages it feels like since she's had a chance to touch him. The corners of her lisp quirk. "If you want to get the condoms, Stark, I'd be happy to suit you up."

The way Tony shudders at even the suggestion is a huge payout for her ego. He gives a tight nod and manages to heave himself off the bed; Pepper stifles a laugh at the sight of him with full erection bobbing as he reaches for the side pocket of his suitcase. There's something both funny and intimate about seeing him in such an unpretentious way, and when he returns to the bed, fumbling a little, she sits up and takes the package from him. "Let me."

"Sure--" he nods, eyes wide.

Pepper manages to get one packet out and holds it up. "Been awhile since I've done this," she admits a little whimsically. Still, she manages to tear off the top and extract the small circle of latex without any difficulty, and when she eases it over him, it's with a touch so light he nearly doesn't even feel it.

"Still with me?" She asks with a evil little chuckle when she's done, hand tightening around him for just the space of a few seconds, before pulling back reluctantly. His answer is a growl as he leans forward to kiss her, this time with all the intensity that he's been holding back.

Pepper locks her gaze with his as Tony lowers himself onto her body, his hips fitting in the cradle of her thighs. She lifts her legs higher, and before she realizes it, he nudges and thrusts, and the sudden thick stroke pushes a low, desperate moan out of her throat.

Tony grunts, and his entire body quivers, tension making every muscle hard. "Don't . . . move!" he hoarsely whispers to her. "Please! Just . . .givemeasecond--"

She understands, a little, and tries not to shift, but damn it, just the _feel_ of him in her is igniting all sorts of little fireworks inside.

She wraps her arms around him as best as she can. "Marathon not necessary." She shivers. "One more thrust - probably gonna do it for me."

He nods once, and turns to press his face against her neck. "Probably . . . me too, damn it."

Tony rocks forward, and Pepper gives a little whimper--it's been a long time and Tony isn't exactly small. Still, the push and glide is working damn nice, and she grips his shoulders, aware of how hair trigger her senses are. Heat sings through her body, and her eyes close.

Tony is in an agony of pleasure. Everything is just right: the smell, the taste, the _heat_ rising out of the one woman he's ever wanted. He hopes when he dies it's going to be right here. Until then--

Well they say the best part of any trip is the journey.

He retreats from her body then bottoms out one more time, soaking in the way Pepper's head arches backs and she groans as she comes.

The feel of her tightening convulsively around him as she falls is pretty much all the stimulus he needs.

He arches into her, thrusting raggedly, lost in pleasure and growling her name, his face buried in the sweet softness of her hair. Pepper clutches him, mouth against his damp shoulder, hanging on tightly. It takes a while for them to relax; they slump a bit against the rumpled sheets, catching their breath, a little lost for the moment. Tony doesn't want to let go. Pepper isn't sure she can, not for a little while.

Hell she may not be able to let him go at all, she admits a little wryly.

Still, eventually reality calls, both in the sleepyness in her limbs, and in the dryness of her lips. "Water." She says only wone word, but it's enough to get Tony to nod and drop his arms a little reluctantly. He reaches down to grasp the condom and keep it in place as he gently pulls free.

She slips out of bed and walks on shaky legs to the mini bar, pulling it open and extracting a bottle water for her and a small bottle of what she knows is his favorite kind of fruit juice for him.

"Will one bottle of this be enough?" She holds it up as she asks. He nods then licks his lips. By the time she's returned to the bed, he's removed the condom - presumably tossing it in the trash.

She slips back into the bed and props herself up against the headboard, handing him his juice before popping the lid on her own bottled water.

Tony swallows some of it and sighs, motioning for her to scoot closer to him. Pepper does, feeling sleepy. Orgasms have a lovely way of relaxing muscles down to the bone. Tony's side is warm, and for the moment, she's quite content.

He sighs. "I'm not satisfied."

She looks at him through her damp bangs. "Excuse me? Given the groaning, thrusting and big bang there?"

He turns to look at her, eyes impish. "We can do better. I know we can."

She snickers. "Well then it's a good thing we have the rest of the night to try again then, isn't it?" She snorts looks at the clock. "After all it's only barely six thirty."

Tony nods, "Am I horrible for wanting to pass out for an hour before our next round?"

She laughs. "Only if I'm horrible for admitting that after we wake up, you're probably going to need to feed me dinner if you don't want me to pass out from low blood sugar."."

"Done deal, my crème Brule baby. Is it okay if we spoon up?"

She laughs and slides further under the covers. "If you snore, I'm going to pour water on you."

"Can I do the same if YOU snore?" he demands. Pepper ignores that and scoots back against him.

He closes his eyes, settling more comfortably against his pillow. "You know if you're water obsessed, Potts, well this room does have a Jacuzzi we can try when we wake up."."

He gets no reply but the gentle sound of breathing. Pepper's apparently crashed out even faster than he's going to manage.

'Still got it, Stark.' He murmurs, in what he now considers rightly earned self-satisfaction. This time at least, she feel asleep before him.

If he has anything to say about it, he figures his new goal will be to make this the regular routine.


	5. Chapter 5

They both sleep longer than an hour; it's closer to eight by the time Pepper stirs and finds Tony's shaft nudging her thigh. Given that the rest of Tony is asleep, she smirks at this development.

Pepper lightly reaches back and touches the hot suede surface, amazed at how soft and hard it is at the same time.

It's tempting... SO tempting to just lay here and stroke him. Especially since he's asleep and not likely to protest the attention. But right now, she's almost ravenously hungry. So with genuine regret, she scoots away and turns on the bedside light.

It's enough to make Tony stir, and she looks over her shoulder at him. "Time to go get dinner."

"Food," he mumbles. "What is it with this need to eat?"

"It's necessary to keep me in a good mood," she tells him gently. "Besides, you need some as well. It's been a while since the nachos."

He grumbles a little, before getting distracted by the sight of her standing there in the shadows cast by the light.

'Unexpected.' He acknowledges to himself a little wryly. The things he had and hadn't expected about her, long before the clothing had started coming off. He's known the general shape and curve of her for years, but it's the details that are really catching his attention right down.

Things like her belly button - Pepper Potts has an innie. Her freckles scatter not just across her shoulders and arms, but across the top swells of her breasts, and across her knees and lower legs. There's also the hair...darker red between her legs than atop her head. He's never considered the strawberry blondness might be at least a partial work of frequent exposure to the sun.

Then there are the dimples at the very bottom of her spine where her tailbones curves toward her ass. And her ass itself...

He's lacked a proper appreciation.

He's going to be thinking about it a great, great deal more he suspect, in the upcoming days.

Much as Tony admires the view, it's the hands-on factor that appeals to him, so he climbs out of bed and stalks over to where Pepper is attempting to retrieve her lingerie. He doesn't stop her, but he does make it a point to move in closer and nuzzle along her shoulder. Pepper tosses her hair out of eyes and smiles patiently at him. "You need clothing, Tony--it's sort of part of the dress code."

He considers this. "Demands already. I suppose I have to have _shoes_ too."

"I'm pretty sure--unless you _like_ being denied service," Pepper murmurs, slinking into her underwear.

Tony frowns. "Why are we not ordering room service? Pizza or such. I'm sure I could keep you reasonably distracted until our order arrived."

Pepper snorts. "If you tried, Tony, all that would happen is I'd pass out from hypoglycemia. Now snap to and get dressed, soldier, I'm _hungry_."

He gives a sigh and goes to fetch the Taz boxers, slipping into them without another word. Although he'd be the first to admit he has a huge ego, Tony is only slightly depressed that Pepper's focus is on food instead of . . . he pauses, stunned to realize he was considering cuddling.

Pepper is already dressed, and fishing out a comb from her purse, pulling it through her silky hair in quick efficient strokes. She hands it to him with a warning: "Head only--no using it on your mustache or any other fur."

He nods and heads to the bathroom to stare at his reflection for a moment.

He definitely needs the comb. His hair is wildly tousled. But then he looks pretty tousled himself as a general statement. His hair is getting long - long enough he's going to need to get it trimmed soon.

He looks...different somehow, than he's looked in ages really. And it more than just the fact that he's near to bonelessly relaxed.

Pepper Potts, it seems, looks pretty damn good on him.

He manages a wry grin and cleans up, coming out just as Pepper is about to pound on the door. She inspects him--something Tony is used to--and nods. "You look good. Now, what are we having for dinner?"

"What are my options? Keep in mind I already have dessert planned," he tells her with an innocent expression. Pepper pretends not to hear this and picks up her purse.

"Seafood, Italian, and there's a Thai place around the corner---"

Tony considers. "I'm good with any of them. What would the _lady_ like?"

She smiles. "If the gentleman can handle spicy, the 'Lady' is craving spicy Thai peanuts and chicken."

A slow smile spreads across Tony's face and he steps forward. "Don't worry, Potts, I can _always_ handle spicy."

So can she, if their earlier encounter is any indication. The way she'd responded to that unintended scratch on her leg had been, frankly, fascinating.

The Jok Pantry--a name that amuses Tony to no end--is open and the most enticing scents are emanating from it. According to the menu in the window, Pad Thai, Rad Ha and Gai Pad Khing are the specialties of the house. Pepper nods, and they step inside. The foyer is small, and Pepper brushes up against Tony, enjoying the sensation. He doesn't shift to make more room; he crowds closer.

"Nice," he tells her, and she's not sure if he means her, or the food. She suspects that it's her, and that makes her blush a bit.

A small woman collects them and two menus, then leads them inside.

Tony likes the place immediately just from the simple decor, and he likes it even better moments later when they're escorted to a low lying table with cushions all tucked away in a very private booth.

"They're very authentic." Pepper tells him simply. "Not as good as you'd find on the streets of Bangkok or Khon Kaen, but a damn close second." She settles down atop one of the pillows. "Just make sure to heap all kind of praises on the cook. I'm a semi-regular here practically every time I visit."

"Good deal," Tony murmurs. "I'll leave the ordering to you then. Just--no rot duan, okay? Not into eating bugs, even if they _are_ deep-fried."

Pepper shoots him a look. "I thought you were adventurous, Tony."

"Adventurous, yes. Bug-eating, no. Gotta draw the line somewhere."

She settles in on one of the cushions, and he likes the easy graceful way she does it. He follows suit, realizing that he _is_ in fact, hungry.

When The waitress appears her face lit up in delight and she launches into an excited dialogue of what he assumes is Thai.

His jaw drops when seconds later Pepper replies fluently in what seems to be the same language.

He's still gaping seconds later when the woman scurries off and he looks at Pepper dumbfounded. "You've never mentioned that you speak Thai." His voice is a little bit curious.

Pepper chuckles. "I don't, Tony, that was Laotian. They speak it in Bangkok as well...which is where she grew up."

"You speak Laotian, then?" He asks no less confused by the unexpected information. Pepper merely grins and folds her arms primly. "I'd hope so Tony. After all my father was an Ambassador to Laos the first eight years of my life."

Tony nods, "Which of course slipped my mind--I haven't seen your personal file in awhile. Glad to see you're keeping up with it. It's always good to have more than one language--Me, I've only got English and Italian, but if you throw in Pig Latin and all the computer languages, well---"

She smiles. "And BS--you're pretty fluent in that."

"I started young," he admits, grinning. The waitress comes back with tea in a pot, and two lovely cups. Pepper thanks her and pours for both of them.

It's warm and fragrant; some green variety that tastes good.

"You look to be a natural at that...tea service I mean," he motions to the easy way she sets aside her own glass and settles the now half-empty pot onto a small heated rock right in the center of the table in an almost ritualistic manner.

Pepper smiles. "It's my mother's influence, actually. Tea plays an important roll in Thai culture and When I was old enough she used to encourage me to serve our guests at the Embassy. Her hands shook too much for her to do it herself."

Tony raises an eyebrow at the statement. "Mom had MS." Pepper explains simply. "She was diagnosed when I was maybe three...she died the year I turned nine. We came back to the states about a year before that."

"You've never really mentioned your mom, before," Tony says a little quietly. He's amazed by the simply display of trust she's offering with the quiet confession.

But then right now she's showing more and more little bits of herself.

Pepper shrugs. "It doesn't slip easily into most conversations. You mentioned the teas though. It was a natural moment, I suppose. She fit into the conversation without it sounding like a plea for pity or sympathy. I don't tend to talk about her because it always nets me the later."

Tony nods. "My mother was a drunk. Oh a charming one, and we had lots of people taking care of her, so I never really caught on to what it was until I was about eleven. I just thought everyone's mom smelled like bourbon and had trouble climbing the stairs."

Pepper is stunned. Tony looks away for a moment. "Not something I've got good memories of, and I'm pretty sure there's a genetic tendency for it. Dad had her dry out a few times a year but it never really took."

"Tony--" Pepper murmurs. He gives a careless shrug. "No, It's okay. I was loved, and it's the way things were. I'm okay with it."

Pepper nods. "I get it...at the end Dad kept me away from Mom most of the time because she had these terrible mood swings...and I was really too young to understand why one minute she'd be laughing and asking me to tell her my jokes, and the next she'd suddenly start yelling at me."

"Parents aren't perfect. It doesn't mean you don't love them." Tony's expression softens. "It's cool you've held onto the rituals of teas service...as a way to hold on to the memories." He smiles a little. "When my mom was sober, she used to spend hours with me on the piano. We also had this ongoing like six week absolutely cut-throat game of monopoly we played once. I think that's probably where I earned my first million."

"Makes sense," Pepper laughs. The waitress returns, and beams at Pepper, who looks down at the menu, then at Tony.

He waves a hand "You've been here before, order for us both, hmmm?"

Pepper does, handing the menus back and feels Tony's foot reaching out to touch hers under the low table. He bats his long eyelashes at her and it's all she can do to keep from laughing, because he's _such_ a damned flirt.

The food comes quickly...a whole variety of dishes. Pepper takes an evil amount of pleasure in eating not only her spicy peanut chicken, but also nibbling on the outside of some beef and vegetable skewers.

She's fairly sure, from Tony's expression, that she's probably going to be paying for the subtle tease when they get back to the room.

Although he isn't making it any easier on her, she admits, not with his finger licking and soulful stares. The problem with Tony Stark is that he knows he can make himself look seductive and innocent all at the same time. Pepper decides to up the ante, and casually unbuttons the top two buttons of her dress.

He splutters a bit, but says nothing. She leans across the table, all the better to reach the bowl of noodles between them. Tony opts to lean too, all the better to gaze into her cleavage. "Those look good," he tells her.

"Yeah well they taste even better." She tells him, absolutely primly.

"That's something I'm gonna have to find out for myself." He tells her frankly.

Pepper resists the urge to roll her eyes. 'What is with men and my breasts?' She murmurs under her breath.

"What men?" Tony demands quickly. Pepper shoots him a startled look. "I don't play well with others--particularly others with testosterone," he mutters a bit sheepishly now.

Pepper pulls back and crosses her arms over her chest. "May I remind you that they're _my_ toys?"

"Yeah, but--" he throws his hands up in defeat, "I have dibs. At least for tonight."

She snorts. "I wasn't thinking of anyone else _specifically_....I've just always been amused by what does and doesn't get notice on my particular 'resume.'

"I can't apologize for a sexist world," Tony tells her softly, "Only myself. And God help me, but I _am_ a sexist pig to a large degree. Oh I know what's politically correct, but when it comes down to the bare naked truth, well--oink, oink."

Pepper shakes her head. "I'm not implying you need to apologize for every male of the species. As long as it's not affecting my work, I mostly find it amusing... But I can still wonder sometimes."

"Cool," Tony replies. The waitress is back, urging some sort of dessert, but Pepper shakes her head, adding to Tony in an undertone, "It's either lychee or coconut, and I don't really like either flavor."

He purses his mouth and nods, then fishes out his wallet, pulling a solid black credit card out. The waitress takes it and disappears.

"You don't have to pay for everything, you know," she teases him gently. "Believe it or not, my boss generally pays me pretty well."

"Eh, he's a jerk--let's stick him with as much of the tab as we can," Tony tells her cheerfully. When the waitress returns, he tips generously and helps Pepper to her feet. The sun has set, and when they step out, it's cooler than they realized. Lights are twinkling all along the stores, and the soft susurration of the waves is in the background. Tony puts an arm around her as they walk.

"God I forget how vivid the stars are when you actually get out of the city." Pepper murmurs, pausing and looking up a moment before leaning her head against his chest.

He smells like...Tony. Like everything she mentioned to him earlier. Only now there's something more there...something sharp and yet a little bit sweet. She wonders for a moment if it's her.

Tony chuckles as he sees her inhale deeply. "Is that approval or a gentle hint I need a bath?"

"Well, maybe not a bath," Pepper drawls, "But there is a hot tub we might try."

Tony speeds up a bit, making her laugh, and the sound carries in the night air. "Hey! We don't have to _run_."

"Yeah, but tubs mean getting naked. And guess what I nabbed from the Maitre'd stand?" Tony holds out a book of matches.

Pepper grins.

They make it back to the room in half the time it takes them to leave it. The door is barely closed before Tony's stepping out of his shoes, and tossing his shirt across the room. "I'll handle ambience if you'll get the water running. And before you ask I like it hot...as hot as you can stand. Bubbles per your discretion."

Pepper snickers and heads over to the white sunken tub. "Damn if I'd have been thinking, I would have brought my bath salts." She stops herself just short of saying 'Next time perhaps,' because frankly that's dangerous thinking.

Instead she wiggles out of her dress, determined, in the moment, to take tonight for what it is.

The bedside light goes out, leaving only the dim light of a single candle, Tony approaches, balancing it carefully in his hands. "So how are we doing?"

"Almost done." She replies, smiling over her shoulder before motioning for him to check the temperature himself.

He nearly drops the candle, and the reflection of his wide, delighted eyes is enough to make Pepper feel warm again in the pit of her stomach. Not the lust sort of heat--not yet anyway--but the *other* sort. The dangerous 'I could be feeling something serious' sort. This troubles her for a second, and then she realizes that Tony is naked, and he's not only carrying the candle, but he's got er, hydraulics going.

Pepper presses a hand to stop her giggles again. Tony looks down at himself. "Oh hell. Spontaneous reaction to incredible beauty, okay?"

She only smiles. "Find a spot for the candle, Stark, and then climb on in."

He nods, all but purring in contentment as he tests the temperature of the water, before settling against the slop of the tub and patting the space directly in front of him.

Pepper only raises an eyebrow and shakes her head a little. "Scoot forward, Stark. If you're there than I can't give you a backrub. Equal opportunity groping relationship."

"Dear Diary--Died and went to heaven. Who knew it was between Pepper's gorgeous thighs?" Tony murmurs happily as he sets the candle down and steps into the water. He moves to the center of the tub and gives a blissful sigh, rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder. Pepper tests the water with one cautious foot, and begins to step in.

"Too hot?" he asks anxiously. She shakes her head

"It's good." And it is--soothing and warm. Pepper wishes she'd remembered her hair tie, but shrugs and moves in deeper. Tony watches her every move.

"Something wrong?" He asks her easily

Pepper shrugs. "Not really. It's just that with all the humidity my hair's going to be a knotted mess. Ah well it's better than half way down my back...probably time for me to give in get it cut again anyway."

"Nooooo!" Tony shakes his head. "Please, pretty please um, no?"

Pepper pauses a little amused. "Tony, you'd be the first to point out how inefficient and dangerous long hair is in your workshop."

"For a guy. You are very much _not_ a guy and I like your hair. A lot."

"You're kidding, right? I mean, I have a perfect right to cut my hair if I want," Pepper points out, still pretty amused. Tony turns to face her, runs his hands through it, then kisses her, hard.

"A right... well yes. But I will be unbelievably depressed. It's like burning the Scarlet Cloak or something...I mean damn it, Pepper, you're a _natural redhead_."

Pepper snorts. "Yes, last I checked."

He snorts. "So it's an extreme genetic rarity...only one to two percent of the human population naturally end up with that color hair..."

"And....?" Pepper is now very obviously close to laughter.

"And it's generally amazing, that's all. I've got basic dark brown, just like the majority of the world. So I think it's your global duty to show off the variation you were gifted with."

Pepper bursts into a laugh. "Oh _really?_ A 'global duty?' Is that a fact?"

"Okay, maybe I'm pushing it, but I really do like your hair, and I like it longer. You have the right to wear it as you like, I'm just putting my vote in," he sighs.

She snorts. "I'm not talking about cutting it to chin level Tony, just trimming it to take off some of the weight and keep the ends in good shape. In case you haven't noticed, Stark, long hair does eventually grow back."

"Trimming as in an inch or two?" He can't help but ask.

She rolls her eyes. "As in five inches at minimum. Short enough to allow for more natural curl but still be able to pull up at the office."

Tony gives a sigh. "Okay." He nods, accepting her choice, and Pepper feels amused that he's willing to give in to her on this--not a big thing, but it's a good thing.

She reaches for his shoulders. "Speaking of haircuts--almost time to get yours done again."

He nods. "I do honestly like it a little longer, but once was more than enough times to almost flambé myself while I was working with the welder."

Pepper actually bursts into giggles. "It could have been worse... you weren't hurt, and Dummy actually got to do his assigned job or once."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Better than the days when I had a ponytail."

Pepper blinks. "You had a ponytail?!" An evil little smirk crosses her face. "Now one of those could actually be useful."

Tony smiles at some old memory. "Heh. Rhodey was jealous, that's for damned sure, but I got fed up with him calling me Antonia. He kept claiming that I reminded him of a bearded lady at the circus."

Pepper smiles "He obviously overlooked the usefulness of you coming with a conveniently built-in handle."

Tony shoots her a speculative look. "Oh, aggressive are we? Well to be honest, yeah, I could like that," he purrs gently. "You've got a lot of lean, luscious muscle there; might be worth using it against me."

Pepper narrows her eyes slightly. "I'm teasing Tony. No offense but _physically_ strong arming someone really isn't me."

Tony laughs. "I doubt you could—I have too much weight on you. But you've got plenty of softer targets on me, Potts. Hits to the heart, if you wanted to take them." It's an honest little truth, and Pepper isn't sure what to say to the confession.

So she goes for the truth wrapped up in a joke, because it's the route they had success with so far. "It's mutual you know… though for clarification's sake I just meant there are times it'd be nice to have a way to get your full attention. You so rarely give it to anything."

"Not true, but if you'd like to pull my hair, feel free," he offers teasingly. "Throw in a bite or two if you're still hungry."

Pepper's smile isn't so certain, and she reaches for his shoulders, settling her hands into kneading them. The tension there is still notable, and she works harder to loosen it before speaking again. "Brave words, Tony."

He chuckles. "What's the matter? A little too spicy for your taste?"

"In general no...though I haven't experimented enough to have much of an opinion. I guess I'm just a little surprised that that's your kink. I mean with as often as you're getting beaten on in the suit I'd think it would be enough to at least lessen the appeal."

Tony rolls his head from shoulder to shoulder, and sighs a little. "It's . . . different. Not as painful, just enough to heighten sensation for the moment, and believe me, _nothing_ as strong as what I take when I'm on a mission." Tony looks over his shoulder, manfully keeping his gaze on her face. "It's okay. Just . . . I dunno, something to keep in mind, maybe. If you ever need a little inspiration. My shoulders feel a hell of a lot better. Thanks. Now, about rubbing other things----"

Pepper simply wraps her arms around him. "What - it's only been five minutes. I don't get equal opportunity to just feel you up?"

"Well don't let me stop you--" Tony murmurs, stunned and clearly delighted. Pepper makes a soft sound of amusement and lets her arms slide around his torso, slick and warm from the water. Her hands trace along his stomach and down one thigh as Tony leans back against her and moans, very softly.

"Ah yes--" Pepper whispers into his ear. Tony works his jaw a little.

"Nice . . . grip," he whimpers.

"Tennis," she tells him teasingly. He groans as her thumb rubs over the head of him a few times before setting up a decent pace. "Who knew..." She chuckles in his ear, "A way to actually occasionally shut you up!"

"Gunnnnnnh---" he agrees in a strangled tone, stomach tensing. Pepper slows for a moment, grip still firm. It's a nice cock, hefty and thickly veined, and she appreciates the fact that for the moment, Tony is literally in her hands and control. Lightly she twists her fingers, caressing him. "I think you like this," she murmurs.

"Your hand..." he sighs, "And I are now going steady."

She snorts. "Like hell. All you did was buy it dinner. Does it look anywhere near that easy?"

"Goddddd, nothing about you is easy," Tony groans, rocking his hips now. "Which drives me crazy, like you're doing now---"

"Good. Now you know how I've felt for a few years," Pepper sighs, and kisses his neck. Between her mouth and her hand, Tony is caught in a dizzying escalation of pleasure.

Pepper speeds up a little, watching the way his hips start to shift a little restlessly. "Tony you're the one who told me yourself once that almost nothing worthwhile is offered for free. A concept you've managed to apply in nearly every section of your life except your personal relationships."

"Not true," he protests, eyes closing. "I freed all of them."

"What?"

"Nothing," he mumbles, biting his lip. "God, I'm really cloosssss--"

Pepper slips her other arm around him, enjoying the simple beautiful tension in his body. Despite all he's done to it, it's still one of the best torsos she's ever seen, and he tastes amazingly good. She growls against his skin. "Then let it come. And afterwards you can owe me."

Tony grunts, one hand sliding over Pepper's along his cock while the other clamps her free hand to his chest. The pulses of his orgasm throb against her fingers, and Pepper is fascinated to see him in the thrall of orgasm; tense, fierce and beautiful. She feels him slump back against her, heavy now. He slowly pulls her two hands up to his mouth and kisses them, then looks over his shoulder at her. "Damn it."

"Bad?" a pang of hurt flares through her. He kisses her hands again.

"Christ, no--great! But this is supposed to be about _you_, Pepper, and I keep getting all the action!"

"Tony," she chides, "You need to expand your definitions of pleasure. That was one of the single hottest things I think I've ever seen. You _like_ watching me enjoy myself. What- do you think that being a female I'm somehow mysteriously different?"

"Yes," he replied with no hesitation. Pepper laughs at his serious expression.

"Well you're wrong." she informs him gently before she dimples and winks at him.. "Especially when I know that afterwards you'll likely come up with several various and evil forms of retaliation."

He nods, slowly. "I'd prefer to call them reciprocation, but hey, you're the princess in this hot tub."

"Princess?" she hoots. "Do I look like I have a tiara?"

"I could get you one," he offers, slipping out of her grasp and sinking down in to the water. He shakes his wet bangs from his eyes. "Real thing, too, with whatever gemstones you want. Princess Pepper. I can even offer you a nice scepter---"

She laughs. "If you really want to impress me Tony, go out and buy me a mountain bike."

"Hard to put diamonds on one of those," he tells her. Pepper looks away for an awkward moment, and Tony clears his throat. "Anyway, I can't see you bounding over boulders on one of those things."

"There's more to life than taking the easy route, Tony."

"I know. I just like my roads paved," he grumbles.

She snorts. "Says the man who built a suit that can fly him literally _anywhere_." Then she leans in, "Mountain biking is fun. Plus I wear spandex." She informs him just a little suggestively.

"Suddenly I have a new interest in the sport," he announces as he holds out a beckoning arm to her. She slides closer and he pulls her against him, sighing into her hair. "Seriously. You want a bike? And the offer has no ties to this weekend or anything--just want that upfront and all."

"I have a bike," she tells him, smiling. "This boss of mine pays me really well, and I have been known to actually buy my own toys."

"You wild woman you," Tony sighs. "So what color is it? Does it have tassels on the handlebars?"

She gently elbows him in the ribcage. "Tony in addition to being a regular student of yoga I also hold a black belt in Judo. Stop picking on me."

He yawns a little. "Okay. My first bike was a Huffy. I called it Black Charger, and I think I wore the tires out that first summer. And I'll stop picking on you," he promised. "Especially with that belt."

"I'm not mad Tony...just remember that because you usually see me in heels doesn't mean that when I'm off the clock I don't prefer tennis shoes. Well that, a tank top and my favorite pair of jeans."

There's no condemnation in her face, only good humor. "After all how often do you choose to wear one of your suits? Well unless it's a night out and you're feeling pretty vain."

Not that he doesn't have cause to be, Pepper acknowledges, still her favorite look for Tony is his oldest most threadbare pair of jeans.

The ones that are just the tiniest bit see-through in the right light.

Tony is drowsing now, head resting on her shoulder, heavy and wet. "I'm not . . . vain. Much."

She nudges him. "We're getting out now, before you drown. Come on--" she tugs on his arm and they reluctantly climb from the tub, wrapping in towels and making their way back to the bedroom.

"And yes, for the record, you _are_ vain, Anthony Stark."

He gives a sleepy glare. "I have it, therefore I am not above flaunting it once in a while."

She snorts. "Sure, whatever you say."

Tony grins. "So are you ready to leave the water for softer surfaces?"

Pepper nods, "Probably not a bad idea. The heat is nice, but there's limited room in here. By all means let's head for the bed."

She rises from the tub and reaches for one of the thick towels stacked on the end, handing it to him before grabbing on for herself.

Tony briskly runs his towel over himself before tossing it to one side, stepping forward instead to help her towel herself off.

As he does so he catches a clear hint of perfume again and something in his memory finally pings, providing an answer to an earlier question.

'That perfume...' She'd been wearing it the night that they'd first met.

Images cascade through his brain then: a dress with similar fabric. The way that Pepper had shivered and gasped even on the dance floor every time that his hands had touched her skin.

He felt like an idiot for not catching it earlier . . . and touched that she'd worn it. Another wave of tenderness floods his stomach, and Tony draws in a breath at the strength of it.

Tony looks along that lovely bare back and sighs to himself, then looks the other way, down the rounded sweetness of her ass towards her endless legs.

"Okay bed," He prods her toward it, encouraging her to stretch out on her stomach before crawling in beside her. There are hot spots waiting to be explored, and Tony shifts to reach them, moving lightly, determinedly.

It's hard to bypass that perfect peach of an ass, truly. He promises himself at least one soft bite some point this weekend.

She's mentioned the back of her knees...those he knows are pretty sensitive. What he'd discovered himself was the way she'd respond to any touch on her thighs, so he starts out there, tracing one finger from the bottom swell of her buttocks to the soft spot just behind her knees.

Pepper murmurs, smacks her lips a little restlessly, pulls one leg up slightly as if to avoid a ticklish touch, then deeply sighs.

The return trip yields pretty much the same fascinating result.

This time he can't resist the urge that comes over him to gently cup her bottom and that makes her moan a little shivering. Tony is fascinated at how perfectly his hands mold to her ass, as if made to cup it.

It's enough to make the engineer in him happy and the testosterone in him surge heavily. He's hard now, and that's distracting.

Tony bends and licks the back of one knee to get back on focus.

Pepper groans. "Ohgod. So good."

"Oh so you like it when I touch you there, hmm, Love?"

She nods just a little "Anywhere else?" He asks.

"Ankles," she admits, and Tony laughs softly.

He trails his hands down over her calves and touches the curve where tendons fix to the bones in her feet; the action is enough to make her toes actually curl. He considers a moment: this offers a unique opportunity to find something out without causing her massive embarrassment. "Pepper, have you ever tried spanking or anything similar during sex?"

She startles at that and colors, but answers honestly. "Not really, that type of exploration tends to happen farther on in a relationship. Usually I tended to shorter term boyfriends."

Tony licks her ankle. She shivers.

"You know, you've got some sensitivity. Not just jumpy either, Potts. Some nicely hot stuff," he purrs at her.

She raises herself up on her elbows to look down at him and he waggled his eyebrows.

She looks a little confused, "I'm not quite sure what you mean." She admits.

"Earlier today..." His hand strokes the back of her thigh. "You told me you were always slow out the gate," He traces the barely visible line his nails had left earlier, "But then you went from zero to one eighty in under ten seconds when I accidentally scratched you here."

Pepper quivers in response - caught between pleasure and pain.

"Tony--" she murmurs in a throaty voice. "That was . . . I don't know. A lucky moment, okay?"

He shifts and runs his fingers along her thigh again, harder than he normally would and is rewarded with another shudder.

"Really?" he replies. "I'm not so sure. I'll go ahead and stop now."

"No--" she blurts, and then shakes the hair out of her eyes, a little confused. "Uh, I mean--"

His smirk is pure arrogant-but-spine-melting-bastard. "I take it you don't have any objection to what I'm currently doing...?"

"It's...different." She finally concedes, squirming in place. "Not bad but...maybe it's time for me to roll back over now?"

Tony sighs, and shifts once more. He brushes his mustache up the back of one thigh, enjoying her quiver, then carefully nips one rounded ass cheek, just as he promised himself

Pepper yelps; the lovely muscles tense in indignation---and something more, Tony notices with satisfaction. He's tempted to bite the other one as well---

She glances at him over her shoulder, "That was _rude_."

"And pretty damn tasty." His fingers move upward, stroking between her legs, "And I hate to break it to you Potts, but rude or not it sure feels like you're enjoying it." He inhales. "Smells like it too."

She tries to glare at him over her shoulder. "I should smack you--"

"Why don't you?" he offers. "After all, I smacked _you_."

She snorts. "That was different."

He bends to bite her bottom again. "So let me give you a reason, oh peachy-assed one---"

She moans and squirms a little, as if to dissipate the sting. "Okay..." she murmurs, a tad bit reluctantly. "You _may_ actually be onto something here."

He growls smugly and nips again, making her jump. This time Pepper squirms under him and tries to roll away, but Tony moves to pin her, and she pushes at him, though only half heartedly.

"Pffft, that's not going to stop me," he taunts with a smile and scoots closer. Pepper uses his temporary distraction to finally roll over herself. Tony grabs her hand and pulls her to him, roughly. She gives another little throaty yelp as he snorgles her chest.

Pepper's response through suddenly laughter, is desperate but mostly ineffectual attempt to tickle in retaliation.

"You are nothing but an overgrown bully!..." Still she chortles, hilarity fading into a low gasp as his lips leave her sternum and suck, suddenly hard on the nipple of one breast.

Pepper bends and makes it a point to nip his shoulder, white teeth flashing. Tony shudders at the little flare of pain. "Oh-HO, yeah, baby got teeth," he growls at her.

She blushes and gives him another quick shove. "I scratch too--longer nails."

"I _dare_ you," he taunts.

Her eyes narrow. Then in a move Tony can't even find the words to describe, Pepper shifts and he's suddenly flat on his back. Pepper smirks. "Told you that I knew Judo."

"Oh baby," Tony murmurs sweetly, smiling up at her bright eyes and flushed face. "Be gent--strike that. Be rough with me, Potts. I can take it like a man."

She tries not to laugh; Tony pinned, sporting an enormous hard on is somehow a darling image. Instead, she straddles his thighs and grips his cock, lightly squeezing it. "Rough?" she asks with an evil glint in her eye.

Tony looks slightly alarmed now.

It doesn't stop him from nodding his head.

Pepper snorts, scooting forward a foot or so and leaning forward until her hair falls like a curtain around both of their faces. She kisses him...tenderly and slowly for just long enough for him to relax.

Then she roughly nips the skin of his neck.

Tony gives a sigh, arching a little, his hands coming up, but Pepper catches them at the wrists and brings them down again to the mattress. "Ah. No, Tony. _I_ get to be on top this time, and in more ways than one, Mister."

"Scared of you," he tells her, and it's only half a joke as he swallows, not sure if he can handle this side of Pepper. It was one thing to suspect it was there, but now, being under her and . . . and _liking _it---

Tony gives a soft moan.

Pepper smirks and moves to nip his chest; Tony flinches and pushes against her grip. "Hey---"

She tightens her thighs around his hips. "Not listening, are you?"

"Oh I'm listening--I'm just not following orders," he tells her and with a heave, rolls them both over. Fortunately it's towards the middle of the mattress and not the floor. Pepper glares up at Tony, determined to change their positions again. He lightly rakes his teeth along her collarbone, delighted to see her responding again. "I just think it's more fun when _you're _on the bottom. Besides," Tony murmurs leaning forward to nip at her lips. "You got to call the shots last time. Do you need a lecture on sharing?"

"Sh-sharing!?" she splutters, even as she flicks her tongue against his teeth. "Tony, you are im-_poss_ible!"

"And you," he pants lightly, surprised at how much adrenaline is running in him now, "Are fucking sexy as hell right now."

He kisses her again, only this time a little bit harder, reveling in the way he can feel heart beating harder in her chest. "Admit it, Potts. My general impossibility is the reason that you _like m_e." He whispers against her lips once he pulls back a little.

Pepper opts not to reply--at least not in words. Instead she begins a slow grind of her hips under him, and Tony groans, stomach tensing. "Ohdamn. Do_not_dothat!"

She manages a satisfied smirk; it feels very good to grind against him, and from the look on his face, it's putting some thrill into him as well. Tony's grip on her wrists loosens as he gives another groan.

"You got better things to do then talk, Stark, or do I need to draw you a picture?" She asks him wickedly

Tony's eyes narrow and he bends his head against, this time to nip at the skin of her breast.

"OhGod." Pleasure, hot and insistent, enough that her hands nearly tear the sheets as her hips rise again off the bed.

Tony grins against her skin. "Pictures are nice, but I prefer hands on demonstration."

"And call me Tony--" he adds, rubbing his chin along where his teeth have nipped. The little frisson of pain tints the pleasure, deepening it. Pepper groans, feeling heat prickling her skin. She rolls her hips, restless and hungry.

Tony doesn't laugh; but his breathing speeds up at the sight of her.

"Stark..." Her voice is half desperation and half warning.

"Closer I suppose, but still no cigar."

He bends his head to subject the other nipple to the same treatment.

Pepper slides one leg around his hip, using the strength in it to pull him closer. She had leverage and more importantly, desire, and lightly she thumps her heel against his ass.

"Want you. Now." She tries to growl.

Tony takes his time lifting his head to look at her, his eyes dark and glittering. "Good."

She feel her stomach jump a little at the intensity of that expression, because at that moment Tony Stark looks a little, well..._evil_.

A thought confirmed by his next words. "Let's see exactly how long we can keep you in that mindset, shall we?"

And he starts trailing kisses along the underside of her breasts.

The prickle of his mustache along with the wet heat of his lips wakes up all sorts of aches deep in Pepper. She wants to push him away; it's too damned intense, but he moves to lightly

"Ah-ah. You _like_ it, Pepper. You know you do."

She hisses, sucking in a breath between her teeth. Damn it. His next nibble under her left breast makes her spine arch helplessly.

'Too much' some part of her mind is trying to protest, but her body... Her body has a different opinion entirely.

"Please." She finally murmurs, not even sure what it is she's asking.

"Such a good girl," Tony praises softly, and she dimly notes how ragged his voice is. "Sweet. Please _what_ Pepper sweetheart?"

She shivers. "Idon'tknow. Just _something_."

She wants his weight. She wants release. She wants his touch. She wants him buried inside her.

"Inside. Please." That request at least is only one word, and makes pretty clear sense.

"Mmmmmm," Tony purrs, and lets go of her wrists. He shifts, rising up between her thighs, tugging her legs up, bringing them high on each shoulder. "Inside?"

"Yes!" Pepper tells him a little more forcefully, looking up at him in a haze of lust and frustration. He runs a hand down her flat stomach and lightly pets the soft glossy fur between her hips.

"Yes," he tells her.

Then he trails his hand down a little farther....enough to push a single finger into the place where she so desperately wants him.

"_Not_whatImeant." She practically wails.

He grins as his hand starts rocking gently. "Then next time, be more specific."

"Gonna_kill_yousoon." Her voice is tight and fervent.

Tony shifts to two fingers, his thumb sliding to bump the stiff little button of her clitoris ever so gently as he strokes into Pepper. "Oh you _like_ this," he gloats. "You're getting slicker by the second, Love. God, you're making me incredibly hard."

Pepper gasps a little because his touch _is_ good, and she's rocking with his fingers now, hungry for more, getting desperate. She can see his shaft rising between his strong thighs, and the frustration of not _having_ it is making her a little wild.

"Want_you_inside. Notjustyourhand." It's about as specific as she's gonna get at the moment.

Tony brings his hand up and away from her, licking his thumb. He turns his face to kiss the inside of her right knee where it rests on his shoulder, and then leans forward, letting the blunt tip of his shaft rest between the petalfolds of her opening. "Yes," he groans, and slowly thrusts forward, into her waiting heat.

Pepper moans, reveling in the simple feel of him. Closing her eyes she literally groans in relief.

"So what do you want now, Love?" Tony murmurs, watching her face. "Shall I just stay like this? Fuck you blind? Maybe screw you slow and easy?"

But Pepper has her legs, and high as they may be, they're still strong. She tightens them and pulls Tony deeper. He leans forward, palms flat on the mattress on either side of her, caught in the sweet vise of her thighs. "Naughty Pepper---God---"

"Harder," Pepper tells him insistently. "Come on, Tony, harder!"

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." He grins. "This time, at least."

He rocks into Pepper, stomach muscles clenching and Tony has to close his eyes because the pleasure is molten. Pepper is incredibly snug, and searingly hot; the urge to give in and come is damned near overwhelming, but he holds off. Deeply, powerfully he begins to thrust, moving deliberately, working to make it good for her with each stroke.

Tony opens his eyes to find her gazing up at him, her glittering blue eyes a brilliant shade. "Lover," she whispers, and that damned near breaks his concentration.

There's so much in her eyes, probably more than she realizes. Such simple joy and unhindered affection.

'God.' His mind finally supplies. 'She's in love with me.'

It's nearly too much; he wants to come so badly now, but Tony clings to control desperately, listening to Pepper, feeling her building tension as she groans and lifts her hips to meet his. She's close; he knows it. Very close---

When Pepper finally does come, it's with her eyes wide open and her head thrown back.

"I love you." He murmurs, very softly. Knowing there's a better than likely chance that she's so far gone right now on the pleasure that she won't really hear him.

It doesn't mean it doesn't need to be said.


End file.
